Silver Lightning
by Lunabell Marauder Knyte
Summary: Zeus' daughter has gone missing near Scotland so Hera commands John,son of Apollo and Greg,son of Athena to go after her.But they have to hide all this from Sherlock and he's not happy,nope he's jealous actually,as is Mycroft.With their quest of the impossible could Moriarty be back with the help of Kronos? Who ACTUALLY is in danger?Slash:Sherlock/John Mycroft/Greg NotAnthea/Molly
1. Small World

******Title:** Silver Lightning

******Genre:** Romance, Adventure, Family

******Rating**: T

******Pairing:** Sherlock/ John Greg/Mycroft

******Warning:** Slash, violence, implied sexual content.

******Summary:** Zeus's daughter has gone missing near Scotland so Hera commands John, son of Apollo and Greg, son of Athena to go and rescue her. But they have to hide all this from Sherlock and he's not happy, nope, he's jealous actually, as is Mycroft.

******WARNING:** Slash! nothing heavy or graphic but just warning that this will be a slash!

* * *

John stepped out of the yellow cab a block away from the Empire State Building. Paying the cabbie John straightened up and took in a big breath of city air. Very different from London, but still the same as John remembered.

Standing in front of the famous Sky Scraper John couldn't help but get caught up in many reveries. From when he first found out who his father really was. His summers in Long Island. Fighting the impossible. Risking everything to be with his mother and sister and step father in London whenever possible. Even as the years passed and he became excellent in protecting himself and his family so far away from Camp Half Blood and Olympus, he was required to come back every now and again.

Since meeting Sherlock Holmes, and inevitably Mycroft Holmes who has a nasty, and somewhat OCD habit of keeping tabs on him, it's been hard to keep half of his life a secret. He thanks the gods every day for the Mist and it's ability to mask him and his actions some times.

It's been about a year since Sherlock's remarkable return from the 'dead'.

It was hard for John to accept it at first. How many times had he imagined Sherlock's return? How many times had his godly side caused him to hallucinate his flatmate? How many monsters had used his best friends image to weaken and distract him?

No, it had taken a lot of convincing.

From Mycroft, to Lestrade, to Mrs. Hudson, even Harry was needed to convince him that Sherlock was real and not just a figment of his ever lasting imagination.

Sherlock and Mycroft seemed a bit confused as to why it took so long for him to accept Sherlock's return. Harry understood, knowing who he was, having grown up with him. She had been there when he'd disappeared suddenly for months at a time. She was there when he'd wake up from nightmares that were really visions of some monster reeking havoc somewhat linked to him. She knew the things he's seen, the things he's fought, and the challenges he's had to overcome. Lestrade was surprisingly patient with him and came to visit with him every day for nearly a month helping him.

Since Lestrade had conversations with Sherlock and Sherlock's responses made sense with what Lestrade said John eventually accepted that Sherlock was actually real and not a sign that he finally lost his mind.

But after the denial was gone, then came anger.

John was furious with Sherlock. How dare he make him think he was dead!

Even though John understood deep deep ___deep_ down that what Sherlock did was logical and for the best, he couldn't help the anger that burned in his heart and stomach. He felt betrayed.

When you're a demigod, you're born a warrior and raised a hero. You're brought up to save lives, and expecting yours to end at any given day and any given time.

Hell, most Greek demigods don't expect to make it to twenty. If they do, it's considered a miracle. Being heroes, and surrounded by other heroes isn't the best thing in the world. They are just as much as you, out for the glory and fame that comes with being a hero. And even if you make friends there's always a monster out there waiting to either take them or you away.

So he grew up being comfortable with people, but was always cautious to not get too close. He had made the mistake once and became friends with a spunky child of Ares, and that ended in his friend's death. With Sherlock it was different. Sherlock had caused him to be alive again after his time in Afghanistan. After being an empty shell from all that he'd seen. From the worst in humans to the bile horrors of the monsters in the desert, it was Sherlock that brought him back to life.

Sherlock had meant more to him than anyone else and losing him had caused John great pain. Pain he considered going on suicide missions for. Pain that almost caused him to just pack up and leave permanently for New York and become a camp councilor. Pain that just wouldn't leave him be.

But they were healing. And that's what mattered.

It was hell though, getting away to visit his family all the way in New York. He would have told Sherlock but as clingy as Sherlock's been lately, John didn't think it was the best idea.

Sherlock cared a lot for John. The Good doctor didn't really understand why but he knew he did. Sherlock's current goal at the moment was to make it up to John for leaving, and that meant a clingy Sherlock. From accompanying John while he went grocery shopping, to waiting for John's shift to end and waiting patiently in the waiting room, to always running to the kitchen to make a cuppa tea when he deduced John was about to get up and do it himself.

It wasn't that John minded...at first. He sort of liked 'nice' Sherlock, but after a day or so not only was it not really 'his' Sherlock, but it was weird and annoying. But no matter how much he told Sherlock that he could stop, the detective didn't.

So when John walked towards the park he kept his eyes open for an opportunity and grabbed the first cab he could. Hoping to the gods that he was in one of the CCTV's blind spots.(and okay he may have used a heavy Mist to help his escape.)

He knew it wouldn't last too long but it was long enough for him to get the airport. Having already discussed his problem with his father in his dreams, John walked into one plane and then a cloud Nymph teleported him to another. So if(not really a question) Mycroft had been tailing him he will think he is off to Hong Kong and in reality was on his way to New York.

He didn't want Sherlock to think he'd abandoned him but it was required of him to come to New York and Sherlock being mortal meant he couldn't come with.

Plus with all the danger Sherlock ___already_ gets into John doesn't want him anywhere near his other world.

"John?"

Looking behind him John was brought out of his reverie and saw Lestrade crossing the street towards him.

"Greg?" John asked confused. "Did Mycroft send you?"

Damn! Sometimes John wants to know ___exactly_ what Mycroft can do...then again he'd rather not.

"What? No. No one knows I'm here. All they know is I took a few personal days. What are ___you_ doing here?" Greg asked.

"I have some business to do..." John pointed towards the building, "Here."

"Huh...small world. Me too," Greg said and they entered.

They both headed towards the front desk, but as it was busy with tourist they waited. It was then that they both took a moment to study each other. Even if they hadn't been friends with Sherlock Holmes, the worlds only consulting detective, they both know that it's too much for it to be pure coincidence.

"Are you ___sure_ Mycroft didn't send you?" John asked again.

Greg sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes. I didn't know you were going to be here, at ___all_...and I guess it's safe to assume that the business you have here is...uh, meeting a parent?"

"At the Sixth hundredth floor?" John asked Greg who nodded.

"What are the freaking chances of that?" he asked mostly to himself but loud enough for John to hear as well.

"Slim...very slim," John then looked at the detective inspector closely, "I should have guessed. I've seen enough of those eyes in my childhood. Athena right?"

"Yep. At first I'd say Ares because of your whole soldier thing but that's not right. Blonde hair, blue eyes, medical interest, and one hell of a shot...has Apollo written all over it. Am I right?" Greg asked.

"Yes," John replied.

"___I_ should have guessed. With all those freaking jumpers you're all cuddly and warm like the sun," Greg teased.

"I am ___not_ cuddly. Don't make me get a spider," John answered with a smirk. Greg's grin fell and he turned slightly green. "Thought so."

Greg sighed, "Whatever. Let's just go and see what they want. Even though I sometimes visit the camp to see how they're doing my mother never directly visits me."

"My dad's only ever done it while I was going to be chosen for a quest to warn me. Any idea what it's about?" John asked as they made their way towards the now empty desk.

"No. She didn't say. She only told me to make sure I wasn't late on getting here," Greg answered.

"Hm..." was John's reply.

"Can I help you?" the guy at the reception asked not looking up from his magazine.

"We've got an appointment...for the 600th floor," Greg said.

The receptionist looked up and examined both of the demigods. He looked at a clipboard on his desk and got up, "Follow me please."

He opened up the elevator and inserted the key. Once it was visible he pushed the sixth hundredth button and got off before the doors closed behind him.

"So I'm guessing Sherlock's not taking this well?" Greg asked.

"He...doesn't know where I am. When my father told me that I was summoned I explained the situation. I took one of his privet jets here. I'm positive it wouldn't take long for Mycroft to tell, or at least tease Sherlock about information about me, and they'll hopefully think I'm on my way to Hong Kong." John explained.

"And when he finds out that you're not there?" Greg asked curious as to what the doctor will do.

"At the moment my plan is to wait and cross that bridge when I get to it. As annoying as I know it'll be to come up with an explanation to both of the Holmes brothers I'm more worried about this summoning," John confessed.

"I understand. After the whole deal with Cronus and Gaea I can't think of anyone else we need to worry about but then I remembered...we're demigods with hours upon hours of stories of monsters that want us dead because of our ancestors..." Greg said sarcastically.

"Oh and don't forget that apparently powerful demigod odor we give off..." John replied dryly.

"Right...can't forget that." Greg said.

The elevator stopped with a ding and the doors opened. As they stepped out they took a moment to observe the heavens and the home of their parents.

"Still amazes me..." John said.

"This is my first time being here in solid form," Greg commented.

"Dream vision?" John asked knowing what he meant. Demigods get a lot of dreams from odd places depending who the message is from. John's had some pretty odd ones himself. Once on a quest all those years back that seem like a life time ago he had a dream vision from the underworld and saw the palace of Hades.

"Yeah. You've been here before?" Greg asked still looking at Olympus.

"Once. After completing a quest in my fathers honor when I was thirteen he asked if there was anything I wanted and he would grant it. I wanted to ride in his Sun Chariot and visit Olympus and was granted the wish," John answered.

They stood silently a few more minutes before walking up to the giant palace. Once they reached the entrance they were greeted by a girl.

"Annabeth!" Greg was hugged by the girl.

"Hey Greg! Mom said you'd be here soon," the girl said.

"John, this is Annabeth. My sister. Annabeth this is my friend John. Son of Apollo," Greg introduced them and they shook hands.

"Hello. We've been expecting you. Come on, everyone's waiting," Annabeth said.

"Everyone?" John asked.

"Well, almost everyone. Hera called a meeting, but none of the Big Three are actually here. Hades is in the Underworld of course and Poseidon is in his palace under the sea, but I have no idea where Zeus is," Annabeth explained.

"Any idea what we're being called in for?" Greg asked.

"Not really but I can tell it's big. Mother called for us specifically, and seeing our track record I can only imagine it being huge," Annabeth replied.

"You were called in as well?" Greg asked.

"Well...I was here because I'm still designing more buildings, shrines, and statues but then mother interrupted me and told me to wait for you. She also said to clear the rest of my day because I was to be present at the hearing," Annabeth said and if they weren't there before, butterflies of nervousness were buzzing around in the Englishmen stomachs.

They didn't talk anymore as they entered the giant palace and walked into the throne room. The gods and goddesses were all there minus the Big Three just as Annabeth said, all in their giant forms.

"Welcome demigods. Let us begin," Hera said as they walked towards the center of the room.

All three of then knelt down and raised their fist to their heart.

"Arise," Hera commanded.

And they did.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why you have been summoned, correct?" the queen of the gods asked.

"Yes ma'am," John replied.

"We have a quest for you," Hera stated.

"All of us?" Annabeth asked.

"Not necessarily," Athena answered, "Mostly Gregory and John. But there _will_ be other demigods. They will be needed along the way to help them in their quest. You are one of those demigods Annabeth. It's going to be a difficult one...one that will take time."

John's stomach dropped. He knew he was needed for something and expected to take about a month but...oh Gods how the hell was he going to explain this to Sherlock?

"I don't understand. Along the way?" Greg asked.

"Perhaps I should just elaborate your quest," Hera said before a scowl graced her face, "Zeus's ___daughter," _She said the word with distaste, "has gone missing. She was on a quest of her own, given to her by Zeus himself. I do not know the details of the quest but whatever happened...she's now gone. From what I have gathered she found something very...___interesting_. Her last known location was somewhere near Scotland. As demigods nearest that location who can also hold their own I am assigning this quest to you. Find her and ultimately what she found, as well as who kidnapped her."

"Any idea who the kidnapper is? Or what it was that she found?" John asked.

"Like I mentioned before, Zeus was the only one who knew the details of her quest. I know nothing of this child other than she's now missing," Hera waved off as if it weren't important. John saw Greg place a hand on Annabeth's tensed up shoulders. Looking at the blonde with gray eyes John saw some anger cross her face before she schooled her emotions back in place.

"Annabeth will meet up with you in a week after she's gotten everything she needs from Chiron. In the mean time you'll merely be investigating the last place she was heard from. Gather clues as to what she was doing and so on. Just treat it like a normal missing person's case. Take no major action until Annabeth and the others join you," Athena explained.

"Who exactly are the others?" John asked.

"All in time. You are all excused. Within an hour Hermes will take you back home to London. Your things have already been sent over." and with that all of the Gods disappeared.

"Well...that was informative," Greg said dryly.

Annabeth didn't reply but went over to the corner where one of Poseidon's fountains was. She dug out a coin and called to 'Thalia'.

Minutes later a black haired girl with stormy blue eyes and a tiara made of silver appeared in an aurora above the water.

"Hey wise girl. How's Olympus?"

"Are you on any quest?" Annabeth got right to the point.

"Huh? Nothing really qualifying a mission. Just training some of the new hunters and inspectING some territory that has some questionable inhabitants," Thalia said.

Annabeth let out a shaky sigh but then raised her eyes in confusion, "Thalia...do you have a sister?"

"A sister? No, why?" Thalia asked, just as confused.

"Hera just sent me, one of my brothers, and a son of Apollo to look for a daughter of Zeus who disappeared near Scotland. Any ideas?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia's face turned pensive but she shook her head, "No clue. I'll ask Lady Artemis and give Jason a call, but I don't think...well, we're not related in our mortal half's at least."

"Okay...thanks," Annabeth said. "I'll be going back to Camp. Think you can stop by?"

"Sure. I'll see you there," and as she waved her hand through the mist, the image disappeared.

"She's a daughter of Zeus too?" Greg asked.

"Yes...Thalia. She was the one who found me and brought me to camp when I was seven. She became a hunter of Artemis when she was fifteen to help against the war with Cronus. It's weird seeing her like that. I'm nineteen now and technically she's older but being immortal she's stopped aging...it's weird," Annabeth said in a single breath. John could see she was nervous about the information. He was too and decided to make it known.

"She said she has a brother? How many children of the Big Three are there?" John asked a but flabbergasted, "I thought it was against the law for them to have children."

"It is but...Zeus has Thalia and with the same woman also had a son but in his Roman form. And I guess apparently another daughter. Hades had three kids but one died when I was thirteen when we fought against Atlas, her name was Bianca. That leaves Nico, who's Greek, and Hazel who's Roman. Then there's Percy. He's son of Poseidon, only demigod child of Poseidon and my boyfriend," Annabeth explained.

"Wow..." was all John could say.

"So what now?" Greg asked.

"We wait an hour until Hermes comes back and magically sends us home...where I'll have to explain to my flat mate where I was and definitely explain to his over controlling brother how I got back without his knowledge without telling them my fathers side of the family..."John drawled out.

"Oh joy...how long do you think it'll take him to clue in that we're here together?" Greg asked as he scrubbed his face, he was tired just thinking about dealing with Sherlock while on a quest.

"Oh...the minute he went to demand of you to look for me?" John guessed.

"Then having someone, or Mycroft telling him, where you booked your flight...oh Gods, he's in your hotel room right now isn't he?" John paled.

"Or in the building..." Greg deadpanned.

"That will give me a few hours I suppose..." John said.

"Um...who are you talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"My flatmate and best friend...he's um...he's special," John said.

"How so?" Annabeth asked.

"Well...if he were a demigod he'd be my brother with that mind of his that could only be from Athena herself. But he's also a high functioning sociopath with a very big soft spot for only John here," Greg explained with smirk.

"I wish everyone would stop making it sound like he fancies me!" John explained with his cheeks reddening.

Greg shrugged, "If enough people think it's true then it must be, and not only all of Scotland Yard think so but so does Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson, practically everyone at St. Bart's...and well anyone who knows Sherlock in general."

"Shut up," John said with a glare towards Greg causing Annabeth to giggle.

"That bad?" she asked.

"Worse...I just wish they'd admit it already. It's driving the rest of us mad just watching them!" Greg talked to Annabeth ignoring John.

Annabeth was about to reply when the throne room shook and the hearth roared into life with a fire twenty feet tall. Out of the fire walked out a man in his thirty's, wearing leather, and had a piercing gaze.

Annabeth gasped, "Lord Hades!"

He looked at the three demigods and settled his eyes on John, "We need to discuss some things."


	2. Soldier Boy

**Title:** Silver Lightning

**Author: **Izzy Blackwell

**Genre: **Romance, Adventure, Family

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **Sherlock/ John Greg/Mycroft

**Warning: **Slash, violence, implied sexual content.

**Summary: **Zeus's daughter has gone missing near Scotland so Hera commands John, son of Apollo and Greg, son of Athena to go and rescue her. But they have to hide all this from Sherlock and he's not happy, nope, he's jealous actually, as is Mycroft.

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Soldier Boy

He looked at the three demigods and settled his eyes on John, "We need to discuss some things."

"About what Lord Hades?" John asked.

Hades looked at Annabeth and Greg and said, "Let us talk in privet. You should really be getting back to camp daughter of Athena. As for you son of Athena...Hermes will be here within minutes. I'll make sure John gets back home safely."

"With all do respect Lord Hades, I'd rather wait to go back _with_ John. I don't mind waiting," Greg said, holding a steady gaze at the lord of the dead.

Hades frowned and waved his hand. John felt weightless for a moment before stumbling a bit on his feet. Looking around he realized that he wasn't in the throne room anymore. He was still in Olympus but in a different part...he was where they kept the chariots.

"No respect. Just because he got to adulthood he thinks he's all that!" Hades ranted.

John cleared his throat and Hades' stare once again landed on the sun demigod.

"Now, I have come to offer you my...services, for this mission," Hades said.

John's eyes narrowed, "I don't mean to offend Lord Hades but I didn't make it this long without being skeptical about the gifts I receive."

Hades smirked and replied, "Clever of you to pick up on that. Let me rephrase. You're going to need help on this quest and I'd like to be said help. And trust me kid, it'll be smart of you to accept."

"And why is that _smart_?" John asked.

"Because it'll be smart to have one of the Big Three on your side considering how everyone will turn on you." Hades answered.

"I don't understand," John said honestly confused.

"Like always there are things you demigods haven't been told. As amusing as it usually is to see it all unfold on the field, there is too much at risk to so at the moment. So listen and listen good.

"My brothers daughter that has gone missing. Not your typical demigod. Not sure if she can be considered one. He mother wasn't just a mortal. She was and came from a powerful line of witches. So besides having traits of my brother she also has a powerful connection with the earth and magical abilities that others will envy. I still can't tell you what she was after but that's not really important here. She is. She's the key to the whole scheme of things and will be very important in the future. A future no one has considered really.

"Once you find her and she comes back she will go on trial and the Gods will decide whether she should live or not. There will be many gods against her, and even some that will try to kill her before she can make it back safely to New York," Hades explained. Previous arrogance gone and replaced with complete seriousness.

John swallowed, "Like?"

"Come on kid, it doesn't take a genius to know that Hera despises her for just being alive. She _is_ the indisputable, living, breathing proof of yet another act of betrayal and adultery my brother has committed against not only his wife, but the Queen of the Gods, and also the Queen of marriage.

"Due to some previous adventures that she bested him in, Ares isn't too fond of her either. And with all that power Athena might think it wise to get rid of her now rather than she become a possible problem in the future. That's already three gods against her. Zeus isn't really allowed to vote but even if he wishes to spare his daughters life, if there are enough votes against her, plus Hera's threats, plus he _has _to take into consideration her actions and whether she is a threat or not...he may be forced to vote against her.

"Artemis will most likely vote in her favor since she's a girl and her head hunter's sister. The rest I'm not sure, it could go either way but here's a little advice.

"The gods know how stupid it is to make a point, let alone stand by one, if you're standing alone. Unless you're powerful and have more power to back you up. I'm sure Hera will lead the bandwagon against her and have others join her. She will need all the help she can. Lucky for this sky demigod though she'll be bound to have Poseidon's vote. She'll have mine as well but that's getting ahead of our selves. All of that implies that she doesn't die on this mission."

"What is it that you want of _me_?" John asked, trying to absorb all of this information.

Hades crossed his arms, "I have no doubt you'll be 'helped' from different Gods. Be wise as to what you accept and who it's from. There is a lot at stake here. And everyone will be looking out for themselves. You're responsible and sensible from what I've gathered. Keep her out of trouble. Make sure she doesn't cross any unneeded lines and if you can make her out to be the bigger hero, do so. The more impressive she is the less likely they'll vote to kill her. It's not smart to get rid of a hero that can come in handy down the road."

"What...what do _you_ get out of it?" John asked, and cursed himself for stuttering.

Hades shrugs, "Like I said, we all have our own interest. It's in _my_ best interest if she's alive. And I wish to help. But don't worry about it now. You have a week to mull things over. And hey, you might not even need my help right away. _When_ you do...you'll know. And _then_ you can decide if you want to accept my help or not...but _really_ think about it John. You never know _who_ your decisions can affect."

Hades snapped his fingers and suddenly John was covered in shadows. He felt as he was dunked into a freezing lake in the middle of winter. He felt weightless again and this time when he stumbled again he realized he was in the alley across from Baker Street.

In a daze, still trying to absorb all of the information he was just given John began walking back to this apartment, not paying attention.

"JOHN!"

That shout caused him to snap back into reality. Said reality was standing in the threshold of his flat and standing in front of him was a haggard Sherlock.

"Um...hello?" John greeted awkwardly.

So Sherlock didn't go to New York after all. And John took no time at all to try to think about an excuse.

What surprised John, well really shocked him, was that suddenly Sherlock was hugging the life out of him.

"Um...what are you doing?" John asked.

"I thought you left! You suddenly disappeared and there was a bunch of your stuff missing, all that fit well in your suitcase which wasn't in your closet anymore. Then Mycroft tells me your boarded a flight to Hung Kong, which didn't make any sense and I told him he was going daft! And I was right. The so called plane you boarded didn't have you on board when it landed. In fact in no airport in Hung Kong did you appear in.

"But then that lead to the question: where did you go?" Sherlock stopped rambling and John realized that Sherlock was asking him.

"Um...Sherlock...we...we need to talk," John started.

Sherlock gulped and nodded. Then he murmured more to himself but John still heard, "Crappy telly says that means he's leaving me..."

"No Sherlock I'm not leaving...not permanently anyway," John stated, which caught Sherlock's attention. Of course it would. This was Sherlock Holmes. World's only and greatest consulting detective. Nothing gets passed him...which was why John had to make a move.

"Does that mean that you _are_ leaving...for a while? John _please_. I have apologized over two thousand times. If you simply _tell_ me what I need to _do_ to get your forgiveness I _will_! Shall I get rid of my chemistry set? I'll go shopping for the groceries and I promise not to forget the milk! I'll stop using the refrigerator as a storage place for body parts...just please...don't go..."

"No no, stop! Sherlock I can't ask you to do any of those things because they're what make you..._you_. And I like _you_," John said as he walked towards his chair and slumped into it. It's been a very long day. He's completely exhausted and runs a hand over his face.

"You do?" Sherlock asked innocently.

"Yes," John replied.

"...What happened? Where have you been?" Sherlock asked.

John took a minute to gather his thought before he sighed and straightened in his chair. He looked Sherlock right in the eyes and said, "Listen to me Sherlock and don't interrupt. Okay?"

Sherlock nodded eagerly from his place in the sofa.

"I have some...business, to take care of in the up coming weeks. I might or might not be around. That does _not_ mean I am leaving you...and no you can't come. And you mustn't follow me either. I'm serious about this Sherlock. I've always trusted you and followed and obeyed you blindly. As your best and only friend I am asking you do the same...just this once," John asked the detective.

Sherlock frowned, "I don't like this John...I don't like you being all secretive. You're usually an open book in plain English. Whatever you're doing is dangerous...I don't like that you're doing dangerous things without me. I want to be there to make sure you're safe."

John sighed, "I know, but I don't have a choice in the matter. I _need_ to do this."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, "John...are you being threatened? Blackmailed? I can help. I'll get Mycroft and Lestrade to do something useful for once but-"

"Sherlock! I...it's _family_ business okay? I need to do this on my own..."

Thinking about what he'll be facing, all of the possibilities and outcomes that can happen John knew he couldn't let Sherlock anywhere near his world. He only had one card left to play but lucky for him it was his ace in the hole.

"Sherlock...If you _swear_ to me that you will turn the other cheek these coming weeks...maybe even months," Sherlock's eyes widened at the time John mentioned and John wasn't too crazy about it either, "_Swear_ you won't follow me, insist on information because I _can't_ give you any, and just _trust_ in me when I do or say something...if you do this one thing I am asking of you...I will forgive you completely."

Sherlock's eyes widened once more and his breath caught. The detective looked for words to say but he was a bit speechless for a moment, in which John continued with his plan.

"_**But**_! If I find out that you betrayed my trust _again_ and didn't let me handle this on my own and that you meddled in anyway _whatsoever_...I will _never_ be able to trust you again. I won't forgive you, and even if it'll pain me...I'll leave," John whispered the last part.

"You're not...in an arranged marriage or anything of the sort are you?" Sherlock asked, his brow furrowed in complete dislike of the idea.

"No," John answered.

"And...you'll come back?" Sherlock ask, a bit timid of what John's answer will be.

"Of course. I'll check in with you regularly. I have to make sure you're eating after all," John replied with a small smile. It amused him some at how childish Sherlock was sometimes.

"You'll be careful won't you? Come back in one piece...you won't get deliberately hurt, right?" Sherlock whispered.

This time a bigger smile appeared on his face as John replied, "I don't know what it is exactly that will happen but I promise you I will do everything to come back in one piece."

"As soon as possible?" Sherlock insisted.

John chuckled, "Yes...as soon as possible."

"When...when will you leave?" Sherlock forced the words out.

"In a week I've been told," John said.

Sherlock fidgeted in his place before taking a deep breath and blurting out, "Who exactly are you dealing with?"

John sighed, "Sherlock...it's complicated. And the less you know the better."

Sherlock frowned. "Sounds exactly what I did to keep you safe from Moriaty. Can't I help? I know I must be useful for _something_! Whoever you're dealing with or whatever it is that you have to do...you don't have to do this alone John."

John couldn't help the anger that rose inside of him as he snapped back, "That's rich coming from _you_ Sherlock!"

Silence engulfed the room as neither dared look at the other. Shame filled Sherlock as he looked down at his feet while John closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, "I'm sorry. It's still a sensitive subject..."

"I know I have no right, but you must understand that what I did was to keep you safe, and it would be for nothing if you go off and get killed. And it'll be even worse if I just sat here and allowed it," Sherlock replied.

There was silence again as neither knew what to say. Then their cell phones went off.

"Lestrade has a case..." Sherlock said looking at John silently asking to come with him.

"Come on then," John replied as they headed down the stairs after Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf. They hailed a cab and were off to the crime scene.

When they got there a sense of normality overcame things. Sherlock and John didn't speak the whole way to the crime scene, but it wasn't an awkward silence. More like the silence that comes when two friends mutually agree to jump over a metaphorical stone and proceed with the next step of their dilemma. Donovan insulted Sherlock with her usual "freak" comment. Sherlock and Anderson bickered at one another like children. John gave Sherlock a preliminary assessment of the victims bodies and then Sherlock got set to work.

Lestrade stepped further back than usual to get out of ear shot and John followed him.

"You okay?" Greg asked.

"Yes. You got home okay?" John asked in turn.

"Yeah. Hermes arrived shortly after Hades took you. He said you were still in Olympus but were covered in shadows so he couldn't see or hear you. What happened?" Greg asked.

John's faced turned darker a bit as he remembered his conversation with Hades.

"I don't like that look mate," Greg said looking around to make sure there was no one near by.

"There were some things discussed that made me...uncomfortable. But it's too long a story to cover completely here. Plus...I think there's more to it. Underlined tones and suggestive things. You busy later?" John asked.

"No. The wife has the girls for the rest of the week. You can come to my place after all of this and we can start on a game plan," Greg said.

"Sounds good. What happened to Annabeth?" John asked.

"She's alright. We dropped her off at Camp. Being winter there were less then usual but that was still a lot of campers. Not surprised after the whole 'not just the twelve main gods get cabins anymore'. That camp in turning into a city," Greg said in wonder.

"Before it'd be somewhat worry-some having all those demigods but with all the monster activity it works for us I suppose...sides, they'd exist anyway. Now they have a home with answers and have a better chance of surviving," John said dryly. Even if their chances increased...the odds aren't really in their favor. Well who knows. Things just keep changing. And hell, he made it this long, so why couldn't anyone else?

"No but that's not what's troubling you is it?" Greg asked.

"There being demigods? No. All of Greek mythology is sex and violence. It's great that the gods are taking responsibility for the children they bring into this cursed existence. What has me troubled is that there are so many children of the Big Three. You know the track records that just one has of getting into trouble. There are _six_," John said.

"I know, but they have as much right to be alive as the rest of us," Greg replied.

"I know...I didn't mean it like that. It's just...okay, one child of the Big Three every couple of decades is alright...if even, but there are _**six **_very powerful children on this earth that not only the gods, but probably every monster in both Hell and Earth know about and want to use or challenge and...what if it causes WWIII? It was a child of the Big Thee that caused WWII, remember?" John hissed.

"Yes I remember John but this isn't about that. And you know it. Look...we'll talk about what's really bothering you later. Sherlock's nearly done inspecting the body and the grounds," Greg said as he motioned towards the consulting detective with his head.

John nodded and straightened his shoulders and waited.

"JOHN! Come along John, we're done here!" Sherlock proclaimed and they were off down the street where they caught a cabbie.

"What did you and Lestrade talk about?" Sherlock asked after a few minutes, looking out the window.

"Asked him to keep an eye on you," John replied instantly.

"I don't need a babysitter...I need my blogger," Sherlock huffed.

"You're not going to leave this be are you?" John asked.

"...I want your forgiveness, John. More than I'm willing to admit. It confuses me really," Sherlock admitted. "Whether you believe it or not, I suffered a lot too being away from London and 221B...and you. I'd hate to have done all of that...gone through all those _emotions_...all in vain if you're just going to disappear and die on me."

John looked out the window for a distraction. He thought about what his best friend was saying and thought about the up and coming quest he'll have to be going on. From what Hades said he should be fine. He wasn't the one in danger(outside of being killed by a monster or disaster), Zeus's daughter was. His job was to make sure she gets found safe and sound and then that'll be that. His quest would be complete and he'll be free to come home to Sherlock.

"I told you, I'm coming back." John said. "So...who did it?"

"Isn't it obvious? The nanny," Sherlock said looking out his respected window.

John looked at his flatmate, "How on earth did you get the nanny from the crime scene?...how did you know he _had_ a nanny?"

Sherlock looked at the blonde and replied, "You need to improve you observation skills John...or develop some and not spend your time being idle with Lestrade. By the tanning line on his left ring finger he's married when it's convenient for him. His wallet was left on the side and had one of those picture pockets and his youngest son is in this twenties now."

"Then why would they still have a nanny?" John asked confused.

"Sexual convenience probably. She probably just got tired of him always making promises he didn't keep. They never leave their wives John, never. She had her own picture though. Probably passed her off as his wife or girlfriend at work or at parties. So dull really. Something I never understood about relationships. If it starts off with interest shouldn't the interest last? It's very inconvenient how people get bored of each other in relationships..." Sherlock said.

"Relationships are complicated Sherlock," John said.

"No John, they're boring. Once they're _official_, people stop trying. That's how things get boring. Or people are just boring in the first place but sexual urges disillusion people. Otherwise you'd have been married long ago," Sherlock said idly.

John glared at Sherlock and feeling his gaze Sherlock looked up and asked, "Not good?"

"Yeah, not good."

"Sorry...is it false though?" Sherlock asked, actually curious.

"What?" John asked.

"You met a lot of acceptable women while I've known you. Probably even more before...yet here you are. Running around London at odd times of the night, chasing bad guys, and being friends with a sociopath," Sherlock said.

John didn't reply and Sherlock took it as a hint that he should just shut up. It wasn't until they arrived at 221B and were in the apartment that John replied.

"It's the soldier in me."

"Pardon?"

"The soldier in me. After becoming a doctor I worked in the emergency room for a while...it was a rush at first but...it wasn't enough. It wasn't what I was expecting...not always as fast paste as I wanted and far more paperwork than actual knife work. So I joined the army. Best choice I ever made. I finally got the rush I wanted and everything else. Being shot and discharged...it did kill me a bit inside knowing I couldn't go back there. Never to feel that rush again.

"While I was flying back home some of the thoughts I had were about buckling down...working at a hospital, or hell, maybe even getting my own firm. Find a nice girl and start a family. The works...big house, white fence, even a dog...

"Then I actually got back. And I realized I was alone. I didn't _really_ want to reconnect with my family and going back to work didn't look appealing in the least. Nothing did...

"Then I remembered something a friend once told me: A soldier in times of chaos is a hero. In times of peace, he is nothing.

"I had no idea how true that was until I returned. The best thing about me was gone. My whole identity basically...I was a nobody.

"Then I found you. Maybe I couldn't make _you_ a hero, and maybe heroes don't really exist...but you revived the soldier in me. You keep me alive with all this chaos that surrounds that mind of yours...I haven't gotten it out of my system yet, I _am_ adrenaline junky, and I don't think I will any time soon. So if it'll help you while I'm gone, remember...I'm nothing without you."

Sherlock nodded and went off to play his lost at how to reply to that. Sometimes during his session he stopped playing and John realized that Sherlock had gone to his Mind Palace. Taking advantage of this moment John grabs his coat and heads off towards Greg's place. He eventually grabs a cab a few blocks down and makes it in another twenty minutes.

Out of habit he stops a block away from his destination. He pays the cabbie and walks off. As me makes his way towards Greg's apartment he sees a black sedan driving away. Knocking on the door he's greeted and allowed in by Greg, but John doesn't miss the uneasy look that crosses the inspectors face as he looks towards the direction the black car went in.

"Mycroft?" John asked as he shed his coat.

"Yes. Curious as to my miraculous return without his knowledge and what association I have with you," Greg explained.

"So one of them put two and two together huh?" John asked.

"Sherlock hasn't?" Greg asked surprised.

"Well...I can't know exactly. I've asked him to not follow me or to meddle in," John said.

"Pft. You don't believe that do you?" Greg said more than asked.

"Of course not. It's Sherlock...but I have to at least _try_ to keep him away. This can be dangerous," John said seriously.

"Right...so what did Hades want?" Greg asked.

"To offer his help," John said and dived into an explanation about his time with the lord of the dead. Once he was done they sat there and let it all sink in.

"So...this whole thing centers around this girl," Greg said.

"Yes. A girl who's half god and half magic...I don't know what to think. Are we being sent to rescue her or to capture her? Is she good or is she a threat? And what in the bloody name of Olympus is going on? Something more powerful and deadly has to be involved, doesn't it?" John asked.

"Don't know but it has to be _something_. Nothing in our bloodlines ever happens by pure chance. This girl disappeared has to be linked with something. But _what_ is the question. What do you think?" Greg asked.

John sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "For now...we do our job. We gather evidence and we search for clues. When things start to happen that's when we'll make our choices. But lets keep our objectives in focus and be very careful with who we're approached from and be cautious of what they offer."

"Right. Tomorrow we'll drive off to Scotland as see if we can find anything. Where can we meet?" Greg asked.

"Wait by the bakery near the parks entrance. We'll get a cabbie and then find a rental car or something. Make sure you take a blind spot and make the Mist as dense as possible around you to avoid Mycroft's cameras." John said as he stood to leave.

"Have you got your weapons?" Greg asked as he escorted John to the door.

John bit his lip, "No...I'll get them tomorrow morning before I head to work. Once there I'll take the blind spot near the garage and meet you at the park."

"Alright. See you there. Careful getting home," Greg said.

"Night."

* * *

What business does John have with Lestrade? -SH

How would I know what your doctor does in his free time? -MH

Because it's no secret to me that you fancy Lestrade(gross by the way) and I know you keep tabs on him. What business does he have with John? -SH

I don't know. -MH

You have tabs on him don't you? -SH

Yes but lately they've been failing. He keeps disappearing for hours at a time. I don't know how he does it. John's done it himself a few times as well. Perhaps you should ask YOUR doctor, hm? -MH

You're on better terms with YOUR inspector! -SH

You're being childish! -MH

I merely want answers. For gods sake, be useful for once! -SH

What do you want from me Sherlock? -MH

To find out what the hell John's gotten himself into. He's tense and I'm worried. And whatever is going on involves Lestrade and that makes me less happy! -SH

Only dead body's make you happy brother. -MH

That's besides the point! Lestrade and John are in this together and I know you know so TELL ME! -SH

Sherlock...I honestly don't know. I've tried spying, asking,and among other things. I don't know what they're doing! -MH

You...really don't know? -SH

If I did, and your assumptions about me were right, don't you think I would have asked you to snoop more for me? -MH

...Keep me posted. If they so much as leave the boundaries of Lestrade's jurisdiction I want to know. Understood? -SH.

Whatever you wish Sherlock. As long as you find answers. -MH

Oh, I'll find them. For John's sake. -SH.

* * *

I'm sorry if Sherlock is a bit out of Character. Normally I can write a character spot on as to how they're on the fandom but these guys are tricky.

They're both serious characters but hilarious at the same time. But given the situation I think it fits...well I hope you like this, anyone, _**if**_ anyone is reading this.

If convenient please review, if inconvenient please review anyway.

-IB


	3. Here On Out

**Title:** Silver Lightning

**Author: **Izzy Blackwell

**Genre: **Romance, Adventure, Family

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **Sherlock/ John Greg/Molly Mycroft/Anthea

**Warning: **Slash, violence, implied sexual content.

**Summary: **Zeus's daughter has gone missing near Scotland so Hera commands John, son of Apollo and Greg, son of Athena to go and rescue her. But they have to hide all this from Sherlock and he's not happy, nope, he's jealous actually, as is Mycroft.

**Chapter Three**: Here on out

* * *

John woke up at his usual time. Knowing Sherlock, it didn't matter if he tried waking up earlier to try to sneak out. He needed to act as normal as possible to try to keep Sherlock away.

When he walked down though there wasn't anyone there. Looking around to make sure there really wasn't anyone there, John took a moment to worry. Could it be that Sherlock was actually going to listen to him? Nope. There was no chance. No demigod had that kind of luck in times like these.

With a sigh John grabbed his coat and went down the stairs. Just before exiting the flat he considered if he should use the Mist now or wait until later.

Later he decided. Since he wasn't going to go to work anyway John decided to walk some of the way here.

.:~*~:.

"Damn that's cold...I will never get used to Shadow travel," Percy said as he hopped off of Mrs. O'Leary. Nico followed suit. Though he could Shadow Travel by himself, using a hell hound saved his energy.

"You get used to it," Nico commented as he looked around.

"Doubt it. Not all of us adapt to the cold like you do Ghost King," Percy replied.

"Don't you readjust your body temperature when you go into the water?" Nico challenged.

"That's different. I can't feel anything wrong with the waters temperature. It's all good to me," Percy shrugged.

"Whatever Nemo. Lets start looking around," Nico said.

"Right," Percy said getting into leader mode. "Remind me again who are we looking for?"

He was just told by his father that soon he'd be helping out Hades's son with a quest, that he needed to be careful. Not just of monsters but of who he trusted. Whoever they were dealing with was complicated and had the Gods on edge.

"Daughter of Zeus," Nico replied as they walked through an open field.

"I doubt you're talking about Thalia," Percy said.

"Nope. Zeus has another demigod child but this one's different," Nico answered.

"Different how?" Percy asked.

"Her mother was a witch," Nico said.

Percy frowned, "Isn't Hazel's mother a witch too? What makes this demigod different?"

"Hazel's mother isn't really a witch...not in that sense anyway. She could see through the mist and was sort of a Seer. An Oracle...this demigod's mother was an actual Harry-Potter-kind of witch," Nico replied.

"Mix that with Zeus's blood and powers and you have one heck of a threat that most likely has the Gods on edge," Percy said.

"Right. Because dad was barely allowed up in Olympus he's still a bit of a freelancer. He's heard what the other Gods have to say and think but he's not on the same page as them. He and your father and Zeus know more than they're leading on. My father only told me what was necessary. The less we know the better, according to him. But what he _did_ tell me...we'll find our answers if we find this demigod," Nico explained.

"If?" Percy asked.

"Like you said. Gods on edge...let us hope there's a demigod _to_ rescue," Nico said with a grim expression. Then he shook his head, "Isn't Thalia supposed to _be_ here? Helping us find this demigod?"

"She'll meet us here. She had a bit to do for Artemis before coming here. She said to meet at Stone Henge. That's were one of the portals is," Percy replied.

"We're losing time just standing here. You go to Stone Henge and wait for her and then have Mrs. O'Leary find me. I'll start looking around for any possible sign of anything out of the ordinary," Nico said.

"I don't know if you should go alone," Percy said worried.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I'm just going to look around. We can't waist time. We have no idea what this is. Could be serious, could be nothing. We won't know until we find out. Find Thalia, then come find me." Nico said and then walked under the closest tree and disappeared under its shadow.

.:~*~:.

Sherlock knew that he was walking on very thin ice right now.

After everything he pulled to keep John safe from Moriarty and his men, Sherlock knew he's broken their friendship. Well, perhaps not broken, but at least hurt it. Hurt it very badly.

When John made the proposition of forgiving Sherlock completely, his heart soared with hope. After going practically his whole life being a self proclaimed sociopath, meeting idle people who he mostly deleted afterwards, to going as far as saying he hated about a third of the worlds population for being stupid, his feelings for John confused him.

But despite what he feels(he's in denial that he's in love or anything near that), he can't risk just letting John go into any situation blindly after everything he's done to keep him safe.

Which was why he was following John from a safe distance.

It was pretty normal from their usual routine. John woke up at his usual time and got ready without delay or hurry. Of course Sherlock made himself scarce.

Before going to work though John stopped by his old hotel where he stayed before sharing a flat with Sherlock. Once he made sure the coast was clear, he followed John inside. Using the reflection of one of the windows as he hid in a hallway adjacent to where John was, Sherlock was a bit confused as to what John was getting.

That wasn't the only odd thing however. The person behind the counter was fuzzy. Sherlock didn't know how else to explain it. It was as if he, someone who didn't need glasses, suddenly donned on a pair for someone with terrible eyesight. The person was blurred with that feeling and it was causing Sherlock's mind to hurt, but he kept on looking. For John. What confused him was that the blurry lady behind the counter handed John a pair of Dog Tags.

After stashing his dog tags carefully into his breast pocket John jogged a bit of the way to work. Instead of going into Surgery, John walked right past there and headed for the parking garage next to the hospital.

John walked in and what puzzled the hell out of Sherlock was that after walking passed a pillar, John vanished!

.:~*~:.

"**What is it you see?" **a raspy ancient voiced asked.

"_The Gods have sent the son of Apollo and Son of Athena to search for the Daughter of Lightning who the prophecies speaks of..." _a monster replied.

"**There is more. What else is there?" **

"_The son of Hades and the son of Poseidon have arrived, but it's the son of Hades that approaches the Lightning Child sooner."_

"**What needs to be done?"**

"_Without the Death Demigod, the son of Poseidon will be lost."_

"**What of the adult demigods?"**

"_They are strong but have a metaphorical Achilles heel that can be used to your advantage my lord."_

"**What?"**

"_Mortals...oh how they **care** for some mortals. Capture them...imprison them...hold them with the Lightning Child..."_

There was a crackling of evil laughter that made the ground shake, **"Make it so..."**

.:~*~:.

Anthea(real name is classified unless necessary), was given the duty of watching over Sherlock while Mycroft was too busy actually doing the government's work. It was probably the only time she wasn't using her mobile.

It wasn't watching over Sherlock that was the tricky part, it was keeping the Holmes brothers from asking too much questions about two certain demigods.

She thanks the Mist every day for it's powers. When either John or Greg go out to do something supernatural they always use the Mist(thank the Gods), but there are somethings that happen that needed her input.

Like how either man would be walking and as they passed a blind stop for what should have been a second, they disappeared completely. Anthea knows that it's the Gods work that they're doing, and can't help her boss's(and somewhat lover), obsession of keeping tabs on anyone important to his little brother, but damn if it didn't irritate her when she couldn't give Mycroft a good enough answer. She only felt a bit guilty when she used her Persuasion Speak to get John and Greg out of trouble. She thanks her mother profoundly for such a gift.

She was aware of both John's and Greg's trip to New York. There was a bit of an uproar as far as rumors went. She didn't know the details but she knew enough. John and Greg are on a quest, and they'll need her help if they wish to keep their secret(and hers as well) a secret for much longer.

She sat in the office with monitors following both John and Greg, and apparently Sherlock as well.

John was of course oblivious(though she knew _he_ knew _deep_ down) that Sherlock was following him. Then John uses the Mist to cover himself and a portal in the Garage to get to Stone Henge. In order to keep them safe, as well as Sherlock, her boss, and perhaps England, if not the world, she'll need to ask the details of the quest and help any which way she can.

Then her mobile started beeping, which practically gave her a heart attack. She tentatively picked it up and gasped in horror. She quickly turned to the computers and began typing, but all that did was prove her horror.

Giants, snake monsters, and other creatures in all three cameras. In the Garage where John just jumped a portal to, snatching Sherlock. One in the morgue at St. Bart's shoving one Molly Hooper to the ground where she hits her head and is unconscious. And the worst to her, in a private building office, where a witch just killed everyone except Mycroft, but knocked him out and carried him someplace.

Anthea ran towards the car, ignoring the driver and getting in herself. She needed help, and help was in Stone Henge.

.:~*~:.

"_What shall we do with them?"_

"**Use the woman and the older one to distract those pathetic heroes at Stone Henge."**

"_And the thin one?"_

"**He will be brought to the caves...with the Lightning Child. He is the clarity she needs."**

"_Clarity my lord?"_

"**She has great power, and she can find greater power, but the ancient witches have cloaked this ancient magic very carefully. With the blood of a god and blood of a witch, the Lightning Child will be able to see, but she needs the eyes of a mortal to see through, for magic eyes are forbidden to lay witness to such magic."**

"_What makes _this _mortal so special my lord?"_

"**His mind...What used to be his greatest asset will become his downfall."**

"_Any special treatment to these mortals, sir?"_

The ancient one smirked, **"Let them see..."**

.:~*~:.

Sherlock at first blinked about 134 times, but then refused to blink at all.

His kept telling himself that his mind had been playing tricks on him, but that didn't seem to be the case. He hadn't been drugged, _he_ hadn't taken any drugs, and never has this happened to him before so he doubts it's because of this sleeping and eating habits.

A creature...a real mythical creature had attacked him, and dragged him like a rag doll towards some underground cave whose entrance opened up magically in front of him in the middle of that Garage.

He's placed in a cage that is then hovered over a magma pit.

He's a bit stunned to comment. It takes a minute before he starts looking around for details. From anything he can remember that wasn't deleted for what he thought was irrelevant and useless, these monsters are Greek.

From his angle and height he can't tell much other than that. He really is out of his element. Sherlock Holmes was a man of science, not myth. He closes his eyes and does some breathing exercises. Panicking will do nothing but cause trouble for him. He needed to stay calm. With his eyes closed he can tell that they go from speaking English with an America accent(odd), to Greek, to just snarling and hissing at one another.

Hours seem to pass by. Time is odd there. At some point he can't be sure if it's been days or hours or minutes.

But he's tired, his head is throbbing, he's actually hungry so it might have actually been days.

His cage is lowered and he's manhandled out of it. He's then dragged, but it didn't matter if he kept his eyes opened or not. Things were fuzzy, some creatures, though he knew were right in front of him, were as if they weren't there. He hated this place. His eyes weren't useful, so his mind wasn't either. Oh, what a sickening feeling.

He's then shoved into a room. This one much cooler. Sherlock rubbed his eyes and tried, now out of habit not actual need, to deduce anything useful from the the room. Once his eyes had adjusted though he saw that he wasn't the only prisoner. He also saw that he was getting the royal treatment compared to the other inmate.

It was a girl, barely in her twenties, black hair, pale skin. There were a set of keys on her side and one of them belonged to a Chevy car, so she's American. Her clothes were torn, dirtied, and bloody...oh God the blood.

Sherlock has seen some pretty sick things with the criminals he's gone after. He's seen some true evil when he faced Moriarty. But this...this was completely out of the pages of Steven Kings mixed with Edgar Allen Po...

The girl was being sustained in midair by a pair of bear traps enclosing each of her wrist. Digging into her skin, her pale skin getting paler as fresh crimson, yet darkening black blood gushes from the wounds. She was in a spread eagle position, her ankles too, had a bear trap each. Her mouth seemed to be gagged by a cloth with some sort of chemical that burned her skin, almost literally by the vapors that let out every now and then. If that wasn't bad enough, she had wooden stakes stabbed through her abdomen.

Normally Sherlock wouldn't have felt any emotions, but by her wounds, and scars, and tears in her clothes, he could see her fight. And damn if she didn't put up a fight. All that, just to end up like this. People die every day, and will continue to die. That's what people do...

That's what humans were born to do. He's seen many others die. Some have even died at his hand. But this was different. These actual monsters did this to this girl, and for once, Sherlock feels a tinge of sympathy.

Maybe it's because he doesn't understand these monsters, and if he can't then she couldn't either. Having to die without understanding, and at the hands of things that are supposed to be just story!

"You aren't tied up?" a weak voice from the dark corner asked.

Sherlock stood up and walked toward the voice. It was another kid, a teenage boy. What the bloody hell was going on?

"No," Sherlock replied as he helped the boy who was just tied up.

Once free the boy stood up and stared at Sherlock with confusion.

"You're mortal," the boy stated, though it was phrased like a question.

"I am..." Sherlock replied slowly.

The boy shook his head, "You shouldn't be here."

"I don't think any one should," Sherlock said, looking back at the girl.

"Shit! Right...help me get her down," the boy said.

"What's the point? Even if we can escape, it'll be impossible to get passed these monsters with her body," Sherlock said, and even _he_ knew that was insensitive.

"She's still alive," the boy said.

"That's impossible! If those injuries didn't kill her, then she should have bled out by now," Sherlock protested.

"Impossible? You just said _monsters_, so I guess you can see through the Mist. Look, I don't have time to explain everything to you. I can get us all out, but first we need to get her down," the boy said.

"Alright. What do we do?" Sherlock asked.

"You're tall. While I hold her up, you remove the bear traps from her wrist and then from her ankles," the boy instructed and then went to hold up the girl.

Sherlock couldn't help but wince as he removed the traps. If the girl was really still alive, he didn't know if that was worse than being dead. These wounds _looked_ painful, he didn't want to think about how they felt.

"Who is she?" Sherlock asked.

"Her name's Luna. She's got information that many want...I guess they were trying to get it out of her. Seeing that she's still alive, she didn't give it to them. My names Nico by the way. Nico DiAngelo," the boy introduced himself.

"Sherlock...Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock said as he finished removing the ankle traps. Luna's body collapsed into Nico's hold. "Alright Nico...how do we get out?"

Nico walked back toward the darkened corner and held out his hand, "Hang on."

Sherlock took his hand with a confused look, but suddenly darkness overtook his vision, but he didn't pass out. He was very much awake, and felt as if he were just dunked into a freezing cold lake in the middle of winter after being in an ice box for a few hours.

When there was light again and Sherlock could see once more, he lost balance completely fell to the ground.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Shadow Travel does that to a lot of people...some even vomit," Nico commented.

"Where...where?" Sherlock couldn't even speak successfully yet.

"Don't worry...it's safe here. We're in a safe house at the edge of London. You got your sea legs yet? I need a little help here." Nico said.

Sherlock nodded and stood up after taking a few deep breaths.

"What do you need?" Sherlock asked.

"Stay here, hold her up. I need to get some supplies. I'll be back," Nico said as he ran off and came back just as quick.

He placed the supplies on the side of Luna that Sherlock wasn't using. Nico knelt in front of her and cupped her face, "Luna...Luna can you hear me? It's me, Nico. I need you at least semi-conscious...that's all I need. Semi-conscious..."

"N'co..."

"Atta girl...this is going to hurt, but we need to remove these stakes. But first I'm going to give you some ambrosia and nectar alright?" Nico asked as he took out a small bento box and opened it. He fed somethings to her which she slowly took.

"Okay Sherlock...we're going to pull those things out," Nico said.

"I'm not a lover of hospitals but I really think she needs one," Sherlock said with a frown.

"I know, but we can't. She's weak, I know, but those monsters _really_ want her, and leaving here is far more dangerous than her dying on us," Nico said with a frown of his own.

"...Are you sure she won't die?" Sherlock asked.

Nico gave him a bit of a smirk, "Trust me Sherlock..._**I** know_ about Death."

Sherlock nodded and did what Nico told him. Together they managed to remove all of the stakes, as painfully gruesome as it was, and bandage her up. Miraculously, she didn't die after all. Nico fed her some more, but not too much of that stuff.(Could it be actual nectar and ambrosia?)

They gently placed her on the couch and let her rest.

"Where are were exactly?" Sherlock asked.

"Safe house...protected by ancient magic," Nico replied as he cleaned off some of this weapons which Sherlock just noticed.

"Who are you..._really_?" Sherlock asked.

Nico sighed, "You really are mortal, right?"

Sherlock nodded, "Last I checked."

"Well I'm not. I'm only half mortal...my father is Hades." Nico said carefully.

Sherlock didn't reply but didn't look like he completely rejected the idea. He was just overlooking everything that's happened.

"Why was I taken?" Sherlock finally asked.

Nico averted his gaze.

"You know what's going on...so tell me! Why was I taken? You and her I understand. You're both demigods right?" Nico nodded, "But me? Until today I considered this nothing but myth and story...so why take _me_?"

Nico sighed, "You're going to find out soon enough I guess. You're a bargaining chip."

"A what?"

"A bargaining chip...once the heroes made their move the monsters who captured you would have used you to to strike a deal," Nico answered.

"I...I don't understand. Why me exactly?" Sherlock asked.

Nico rubbed his hand over his face, "The hero sent to find Luna...He's the son of Apollo..."

"Yes? So?"

"I'm going to give you some characteristics of Apollo that he may pass down to his children. Feel free to tell me if he reminds you of anyone you know. He's the god of healing, was known for carrying around a golden bow and unlimited quiver of golden arrows and is one hell of a shot. He bright and warm, and has blonde hair and blue eyes..."

Sherlock's eyes widened, "John..."

Once again Sherlock replays everything in his mind, this time everything he remembers John telling him, and suddenly...everything made more sense.

"Where is he? Is he fighting these monsters?" Sherlock demanded, paling at the thought of John going up against these creatures.

"Don't worry. He's fine. He'll run into some friends of mine and be here within the next day or two. They've had a field day as well," at Sherlock's face Nico hurried to explained, "Other mortals were kidnapped too. They were all being held at Stone Henge were my friends were going, as well as John and his partner."

"Partner?" Sherlock spat, "_I'm_ his partner!"

"His _demigod_ partner. There's another demigod that's helping him on the quest of looking for Luna," Nico replied.

"..._Lestrade_!" Sherlock hissed, remembering how oddly chummy those two have been since John's disappearance.

"Yes well, compared to what they could have fought, the monsters that they did fight weren't too powerful. Plus they had numbers on their side. Then helped arrived from what I've been told...they're were driven to safety. They're currently at another safe house that belongs to Aphrodite. I'll send them a message letting them know we're okay and they can come over whenever it's safe. I'm sure they're worried about you." Nico explained.

"Why would anyone other than John be worried?" Sherlock asked.

"From what my sources told me those mortals kidnapped, knew you. I have no idea what's going on, but sadly, from now on, you, a miss Molly Hooper, and I presume your brother Mycroft Holmes are now involved in the Greek Mythology world...welcome," Nico said the last part with sarcasm.

"You should get fed and rest up...it only gets weirder from here on out."

* * *

I know about the whole demigods and technology thing but Anthea without her mobile? Impossible! I've got an explanation in the future so don't fret!

Like I realized how perfect a son of Apollo John was, and Greg of Athena, I realized how perfect Anthea would be as a daughter of Aphrodite! So I needed to switch some of the pairings. Still Sherlock/John, but now it's Greg/Molly and Mycroft/NotAnthea

And I finally had enough money to get my own copy of "The Serpent's Shadow"! Haven't started because I wanted to update!

So...um...please review :)


	4. Safe House

**Title: **Silver Lightning

**Author: **Izzy Blackwell

**Genre: **Romance, Adventure, Family

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:**Sherlock/ John Greg/Molly Mycroft/Anthea

**Warning: **Slash, violence, implied sexual content.

**Summary: **Zeus's daughter has gone missing near Scotland so Hera commands John, son of Apollo and Greg, son of Athena to go and rescue her. But they have to hide all this from Sherlock and he's not happy, nope, he's jealous actually, as is Mycroft.

**Chapter Four: **Safe House

* * *

The safe house Nico had taken them to was really more like an abandoned apartment building in the outskirts of London. By looking at the buildings around them Sherlock could tell that the flat that they were using was probably the only one that was furnished and stocked with supplies. Looking out of the window Sherlock could see the Thames, other warehouses, and some other buildings. He's been around this part of town once or twice before, chasing after a lead or a criminal.

Unlike those times though, he didn't feel confident. Before, his knowledge was his greatest asset because he knew everything that was relevant. Until _now_ he considered myth and legends to be irrelevant. Right now he wasn't an asset but a liability, and boy did that hurt his ego.

If they ran into monsters (though he'd been assured that they were absolutely safe here), he would have to rely on a teenage boy. A teenage boy who, if he wasn't being lied to or under some very potent drug, was a demigod...son of Hades, lord of the Underworld.

"So...it's real?" Sherlock whispered, moving his gaze from out of the window towards the boy who was tending to the unconscious girl.

"A lot of things are real that people think shouldn't be. What are you referring to? The underworld? Hell? Heaven?" Nico asked absentmindedly as he wiped the sweat from the girls feverish forehead.

"...All of it I suppose," Sherlock murmured as he moved next to Nico and helped him replaced some of the bandages.

Nico gave a small grin, "Yeah...though most mortals aren't really suppose to know until their time. Some are capable of seeing through the Mist, but mostly, it all goes unnoticed."

"You've mentioned the Mist twice now. What is it?" Sherlock asked.

"It's something created by the gods a few centuries ago. After humans began to become distant from the Gods and began to doubt their existence completely. After some time it became too dangerous for every common mortal to know and see the monsters and gods that lived side by side with them. So Zeus created the Mist. Anyone with any magical training could harness it. Some of us get caught up in it without even trying.

"Especially now, mortals, with all their advancements, won't take it well to know that all this myth is actually real. So while some of us demigods can be fighting some giants who are spitting fire with our armor and swords, the Mist would make it so mortals don't see. They'll see some kids being bullied by some gang bangers, maybe they'll see guns and bats or something, but really it depends on the mortal.

"Whatever their minds create to rationalize what they're seeing. One time I was attacked in an airport in Canada and a monster followed me inside. Huge scary neanderthal kind of monster. So some little kid traveling there that heard moose were Canadian, started yelling Moose! Moose! It became contagious and eventually everyone else's minds started looking for the moose that was rampaging through the airport. And that's generally how it works."

Sherlock digested this. "So this Mist is used to keep you all hidden and out of trouble with mortals?"

"It's...there to _help_. But demigods are trouble prone. Though it makes it so we don't have to waist time explaining why a bunch of kids are running around with swords, wearing armor, and riding chariots or Pegasus or Hell Hounds," Nico said.

"Would it be possible to...become _invisible_ with this Mist?" Sherlock asked.

Nico looked at him and seemed to connect the dots, "If trained properly, anything with magic can be concealed from Mortal eyes. That includes demigods. I'm guessing there have been times when John has disappeared?"

Sherlock nodded, "Do you know what his roll is in all this? He said he had some family business to do."

Nico snorted, "We're _all_ family Sherlock...it's very complicated, but from what Percy told me, he and another demigod, son of Athena, were ordered to find Luna."

"Now that she's found...is John finished?" Sherlock asked, you had to listen for the hope that was there.

Nico frowned and whispered, "It'll be hard and we'll need to plan, but yeah, John's roll is almost over in this."

Sherlock furrowed his brows, "What's going on?"

Nico sighed, "I don't think I should tell you. Once Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and me and Luna rendezvous we'll get a plan worked up. All we really need is Luna to regain her strength."

Sherlock watched Luna and then Nico, and remembered what Nico had told them when they were captured, "John and Lestrade were sent to locate this girl and take her to the Gods I assume. Not all of them, and those who ordered the mission are sure that she's a threat and are most likely than not going to imprison her, if not kill her because she's dangerous. But she's not. Well, she is, but she's not evil. John's and Lestrade's job was to send her to the gods, and until they turn her in, their job isn't done. You plan on making it seem like John and Lestrade captured or rescued, whatever they've been told, then have her escape so she can go back to doing whatever she was doing before hand, which I'm going to assume is pretty dangerous and serious if the Lord of the Dead is sending his own son to rescue this girl. Am I right?"

Nico looked at Sherlock in awe, "...Yeah. How did you do that?"

"It's my own _gift_. Now I'm curious to know what she's doing. How long was she there?" Sherlock asked.

"Mortal time? A month," Nico replied, "You can just _know_ stuff by _just_ looking at people?"

"Yes. I can notice the details that go unnoticed by others and they tell me everything I need. The rest are usually just educated guesses. Did I get _everything_ right?"

"Well...there was something," Nico replied, his attention back on Luna.

"There's _always_ something!" Sherlock muttered.

"They're called quest, not missions. And my father didn't send me after her. He..._favors_ her, despite being the child of Zeus. She uses the underworld as a means of travel to avoid the gods since they really have no business being there. And they can't tell my father how to run his land and who should be allowed to go freely...and well, not many know how to without being ghost or descendant of Hades...I've known her for a few years since I've run into her while she was on her quests. She's helped me, I've helped her. We became friends.

"John and the son of Athena were chosen, and some of the gods of Olympus are desperate to have her in custody, so they're putting their best demigods from New York on board to help in her capture. Percy, son of Poseidon, called me because he thought my Shadow Travel would come in handy, also as the son of Death, when _I_ strike an enemy they _stay_ dead. I know there's something much more serious going on. My father doesn't really think I'm powerful enough to get involved, but hasn't done anything against me so I can only imagine that I'm not screwing this up. And I guess saving her doesn't make me look completely stupid...but if he were here he'd point out that I had gotten capture and had to be saved by a mortal...no offense." Nico ranted and then apologized.

"None taken...fathers can be..." Sherlock looked for a word.

"Demanding? Insisting? Obnoxious?" Nico offered.

Sherlock gave a small grin, "Yes. My own father was rather difficult. I don't wish to imagine what it must be like having a god as a father," Sherlock replied honestly.

Nico scoffed, "It's no picnic. He's a _god_...he's cast a very wide shadow. I'm only half god. I'm already 18, I'm already pushing it...there's no way I can ever do _anything_ that will remotely let me step an _inch_ away from his shadow. I'll always be Hades' son...Sorry, I didn't meant bore you with that."

"Don't worry...I understand." and he did. Always living in the shadow of someone else, be it his father or his brother. Someone who expected too much, and everything you ever wanted wasn't good enough or the right thing. Having to go through all that _and_ fight monsters! "Wait...you said you were 18 and already pushing it? What did you mean by that?"

"Demigods are always being chased and hunted down. Monsters and creatures sniff us out because it's build into their DNA to fight against us, or rather our parent." Nico said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"But since the Gods don't really come down to earth as much as they used to like back in the day, they settle for us. Sometimes it because we're a part of what our parent used to represent. The stories that have been placed? Like Apollo chasing the snake that killed it's mother? A lot of children of Apollo and some of the hunters of Artemis have had many battles with snakes. Snakes are actually their chosen phobia or common known enemy. The story with Athena and Arachne? As far as I know all of the children of Athena are afraid of spiders and spiders all hate the children of Athena in turn...it's built into them.

"And then of course there's the low level monsters and demons who talk a big game but can't really do what they boast. So instead of taking on a powerful god, they go for their kids...

"We have a camp in New York...kind of like a base, but it's also a refuge for Demigods where they can stay, sleep, grow up, and train without fear of being destroyed and hunted everyday...at least not without back up. It's an entire camp with cabins full of brothers and sister, and there are _a lot_ of cousins...well, unless you're a child of The Big Three. We've got a range of ages...sometimes our sources lead us to infants. These last few years we've had a few ankle bitters who were raised _in_ the camp since practically the beginning. We've actually had to place in a nursery in the camp and have nymphs to care for them, if the mortal mother or father would rather get rid of them. Sometimes the child is claimed as young as a month old, or sometimes they have to wait a few years, but eventually everyone is claimed by a god and placed in their proper cabin, with the rest of their siblings. Some kids are looked after in their homes though by our satyrs until they're old enough to know about their other parent...sometimes kids runaway and we find them along the way. This Lestrade? His sister by his mothers side that will join us, she ran away when she was seven. When they found her she was being attacked by a monster and holding them off with a trash can lid being used like a shield and a common hammer that she found...

"Sometimes our mortal parents accept us and love what we are. And they fight for us until it's time they let us go to learn about our paths as heroes and let us go grow up. Sometimes...they _hate_ what we are and abandon us and then we're on our own..." Nico's face turned grim and Sherlock was stunned a bit by the look in his eyes. He's heard that silly phrase that the eyes are the window to the soul and that you can see what the person is feeling through them. He didn't believe that and found it stupid until he sometimes caught sight of John after a nightmare. Sherlock could see the terror in his flatmates eyes. And now he could see the sheer look of horror was ever present in those young demigod eyes of the boy in front of him.

Nico's voice drops to a whisper, "...Sometime we're lucky to find them, but there are _always_ monsters out there who just want to fight. They don't care about age or strength. If anyone reeks of god in anyway...they attack. We've had to bury a lot of children...far more than I care to count. That's all we really are...children. Set off to save the world, and we really don't have much of an option. Too much time has passed so it's sort of been decreed that the Gods can't intervene in our lives unless it affects the entire planet in some catastrophic way...there is no help from anyone but each other. And not a lot of us make it past 16. Reaching 20 is considered a great feat.

"John and Lestrade being as old as they are...they _are_ living legends..._myths_ themselves...the amount of adventures and quest they must have gone on...and now the lives they lead..." Nico sighed and shrugged, "It's in the blood I guess. We're born warriors and raised as heroes."

"Soldiers in time of chaos are heroes...in times of peace are nothing," Sherlock said, remembering what John had said.

Nico gave him a too tired smile for someone his age, "Yeah, but after too much chaos, it isn't always a bad thing being nothing."

They changed all of Luna's bandages and were maintaining her fever and settled into a comfortable silence. Both of them lost in thought, and staring at the unconscious demigod in front of them. Wondering what secrets she held and what adventures she promised.

Eventually Nico said he was going to get some rest. Sherlock grunted in response and continued to watch over Luna. Half expecting that her outward appearance give him all the answers he needed. It gave him some facts, but he didn't know which questions they answered, or if even could think of the questions they _could_ answer.

Besides the woulds the he saw were caused by whips and chains that were obviously used to strike her in an attempt to get answers, there were some burn marks that seemed to have been made by some chemical. There weren't any fumes that Sherlock recognized so he couldn't really say which chemical was used...or if he knew it at all. The girls clothes were miraculously intact. The rips and tears that Sherlock _remembered_ being there were patched up. Assuming what they are and the adventures they must go on, Sherlock assumed that the clothes were magically woven or are made of certain material that will protect the wearer from heat, poisons, and keep them well clothed no matter what they've been through.

She had a dark gray T-shirt with a red lightning bolt on the chest. Black pair of jeans, a light black jacket with a high collar, and a brass colored pin on the left side. It was of a bird with a arrow in its beak, inside of a circle. Red Converse sneakers adorned her feet. Each wrist had a bracelet, which didn't get at all destroyed by the bear traps. Sherlock beings to wonder what magical property they must hold. The one of the left hand was of a red star in a silver circle, on a black leather bracelet that looks like something a goth kid would wear. The one on the right was also on a black leather bracelet like a goth kid would wear, the symbol though was on a silver square. It was of a sun, the middle was a red circle, and the wavy sun lines were in black.

While treating her woulds Sherlock also saw a necklaces of a silver key.

"Do you always think so loud?" a voice murmured, bringing Sherlock out of his thoughts.

"No. Usually it's other people who think too loud," Sherlock replied and helped Luna up as she tried to do so by herself but with difficulty.

"Thanks..." Luna muttered then looked over at Nico who was dead to the world. "He was always terrible with rainbow communications."

"I'm sorry?" Sherlock asked confused as he too stared at Nico, who hadn't moved an inch in his sleeping form.

Luna looked at him with such a piercing look that it made him somewhat uncomfortable(which is a difficult task to do), and Sherlock wasn't sure if it was the lack of light, since their only source was a few lamps spaced around the room, or if her eyes actually flashed silver before returning back to light brown.

"Ah...mortal. Well, Nico, like most demigods are born with a bit of ESP. Most of us just get stronger in the field that our parents cover, but there is a bit of a base line with powers that all of us share. At times it seems like a curse, at other times an advantage but while mortal dreams are just memories, nightmares, essentially their fears, as well as their desires presented to them while they sleep, it's different for demigods. For us it's _actual_ visions.

"That's a method that sometimes our parents prefer to use so only we know that they're communicating with us. Sometimes it's the bad guy, if they're powerful enough, who are taunting us by giving us insight on their schemes to make us feel all the more helpless. Sometimes it's just a great desire to spy on our enemy that our dream self, or soul, visit our friends or enemies to see what's up, all the while going unseen." Luna explained.

"So...he's not just sleeping?" Sherlock asked as he motioned towards Nico with his head.

"He's the son of Hades, Lord of the Dead. Darkness is his specially. Metaphorically dreams are a shady realm. Using Iris isn't his strong suit. My guess is he's trying to communicate to some other demigod through psychic dream connection," Luna said with a shrug.

"Will it work?" Sherlock asked.

"Maybe. If he's trained himself. Mostly we don't have full control, dreams just happen," Luna said.

"Unless emotions are high?" Sherlock offered.

"Yeah...but I'd rather not waste any more time. Gods in Olympus know how long I've been gone in mortal time," Luna said.

"That's the second time I've heard that today. Is there _really_ other time, other than _mortal_ time?" Sherlock asked with serious interest.

Luna nodded, "The gods can't necessarily control time, minus Cronus...well at least not a lot of it. In short intervals they can. Maybe even travel through it, but it's not common or smiled upon really. Messing with time causes a lot of complications that it's far simpler just to leave it alone. But there are places that contort time. There's a hotel in Vegas I think called the Lotus Hotel. It can feel like two hours when outside it's been about five days."

Luna looked at Nico, "Nico was placed there with his sister for protections. To him it felt like about a week or two at the most...He's from the 1940's."

Sherlock's eyes widened.

"Anyway...even though I was extremely tired, I heard snippets of your conversation. There are others?" Luna asked.

Sherlock shook his head and then nodded.

"Okay...I heard safe house the belongs to Aphrodite. I know about the demigod camp, but Nico's really the only other demigod I actually know. I want to let Nico sleep since he doesn't get much either way. You wouldn't know anyone there, would you?" Luna asked.

"Yes. John," Sherlock replied.

"John what?" Luna asked.

"Dr. John Watson," Sherlock said.

"Son of?"

"Apollo."

"Alright. We're going to need a bowl of water, a mirror, and a torch. I have a mini one on my belt we can use. Go and refill this bowl with clean water and while in there see if there's a hand held mirror or something we can use that will cause a reflection," Luna instructed as she took out the mini yet bright flashlight from her belt.

"Why?" Sherlock asked already grabbing the bowl.

"We need to make a rainbow," Luna said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sherlock didn't question it and just did what he was told. It wasn't normal of him, he knew that, but Nico had told the truth earlier. Things were bound to get weirder, and at the moment Sherlock just needed to do whatever it took to get to John.

When he came back with a clean bowl of water and a hand held mirror Luna took it and placed the mirror at the bottom of the bowl. Then she pointed the torch at the mirror and up came a rainbow. Luna then dipped her hand into her pocket and flipped the coin into the rainbow.

"I call upon the power of Iris. I wish to call John Watson, son of Apollo, at the safe house of Aphrodite!" Luna commanded. Her voice went from quiet to normal, and it caused Nico to stir awake.

Sherlock watched in fascination as a violet haze like veil appeared over the bowl of water, and an image began to form.

In the image, John was sitting on a sofa, his back straight like a true military man, his arms crossed, and his face in a scowl.

"John..." Sherlock whispered, but it was enough to get John's attention.

"Sherlock! Thank the gods! You're alright! You are alright aren't you?" John got that out in one breath.

"Yes I'm fine. What about you?" Sherlock asked as was about to touch the image but Luna pulled him back. He looked at her.

"Touch it and the image vanishes and that's my last coin," Luna said, which again sounded like the most obvious thing in the world but it only confused Sherlock.

"It's an Iris message Sherlock. It works pretty much the same way as a public phone. Touching the image would be the same as hanging up," John explained, a small smile on his face now that he knows Sherlock is safe. "Where are you?"

"In the outskirts of London in a safe house," Nico replied, all three of them now in view of John.

"So you're all safe?" John asked, brows furrowed in worry.

"Yes John, we're alright. Don't get your trousers in a knot, I saw you merely a day ago," Sherlock said, trying to lighten the mood, but even if it's only to himself, that's too long to be away from his friend.

"A day? Sherlock...you've been missing for a week!" John informed them and Sherlock's eyes widened.

"Time distortion remember?" Luna reminded Sherlock as she nudged him with her shoulder a bit.

"Who else is there with you?" Nico asked.

"Right now I'm keeping watch. It's not really needed but we've hit a dead end and I needed to do something with myself, and I didn't feel like being with the others...we've kind of locked horns, so to speak. Downstairs there's Mycroft and Molly. For some reason they're being targeted but they're just mortals, which is something I don't understand. We're keeping them here because...well, they'll be monster bait otherwise. Lestrade's here...also Anthea, Percy, and Annabeth," John explained.

"What about Thalia?" Nico asked.

John shrugged, "She was there at Stone Henge with the others but after we were told that you were captured she disappeared and went to look for you."

Nico frowned, "She's not missing is she?"

John shook his head, "No. She's looking. Artemis is leading her and some of her other hunters in search of Luna and you as well. They check in every day on Percy's orders."

Nico gave a sigh of relief, "Good. Can you call the others?...we need to plan."

"No. John tell everyone we need to rendezvous," Luna ordered. As Sherlock looked at her he saw her perfect posture, stance of confidence and strength, calculating and determined eyes. She was a natural born leader.

Sherlock looked over to his own hero.(He blushed lightly thinking of John as such and also in an intimate way.)

John frowned, "There is some serious activity of monsters roaming around. It's dangerous going out in such a big group. We're bound to get caught in some sort of crossfire. And where would we go? This place is specially guarded. Wouldn't it be safer here?"

Luna shook her head, "It belongs to one of the gods. I know that not all of them are against me, but even if Aphrodite isn't, other gods can have eyes and ears in there as well. I have a safe house all my own. You know my situation right?" John nodded, "Right well...I'll tell you where it is, and you're right. Going in one huge group is asking for trouble. Go in intervals."

Nico spoke up, "Have Lestrade and Annabeth take Molly. You and Anthea take Mycroft. Tell Percy to take Mrs. O'Leary. I'd advice going through her all together but too many people...it might not be safe, and Mrs. O'Leary might not be strong enough...and you don't want to be stranded in the Underworld. But she can handle herself and Percy just fine."

"Alright...sounds like a good plan. Where are we going?" John asked.

.:~*~:.

Luna's eyes _had_ turned silver, Sherlock noted, as she spoke the location to John. She instructed to whisper it to Annabeth and to Percy and no one else. The less people know about it the better.

In their own safe house, Sherlock was helping collect some of the things they needed. It wasn't much though.

"This is Uncle Hades', right?" Luna asked Nico.

"Yeah. Once we leave everything will go back to normal, so make sure you don't leave anything behind," Nico replied.

Sherlock made a face that Luna saw and said, "It's dimensional magic. It keeps us hidden. Right now this room is it's own little dimension. We can see out of it into the reality that we know but no one else but Hades can look in here. It's a one way kind of thing. Once we leave Hades eliminates this dimension so it's like it never existed. It's a great way to cover your tracks. It's what I've been using to keep hidden from the gods. It's sort of like a radio. They need to have the same frequency as me to find me, and every time I move I use a new one."

"Ah..." was Sherlock's only response.

Luna shook her head a little and grinned at him, "I know this is out of your comfort zone, but I promise that once we're all together I'll catch you upook on everything. I'll give you some books you'll find rather fascinating now that you know all this is real. You're different than most mortals. You'll come in handy, I just know it."

Nico frowned from packing away some of the medical supplies, "After we meet up with everyone else we'll be planning to make it seem like John and Lestrade's quest is complete..."

Luna's grin fell and she shook her head again, "No Nico...they're in this too now. Since the last time I talked with you and Uncle Hades things have become more complicated. And in my sleep state I was in right now...it's not just them, now the mortals have a part in this too."

Nico had been bent over a box but he stood up straight and stared directly at Luna with a serious expression, "Exactly how deep are the mortals in this mess?"

Luna was standing close to Sherlock and her eyes flashed silver again as she waved her hand over his eyes. It was as if someone had run a paint brush with transparent paint with a tint of violet over his eyes. Sherlock picked up the mirror from the water bowl they had used earlier and looked at his face and then looked at Luna curiously while silently demanding an explanation.

"I can see it with my eyes since I'm magic. Whoever captured you gave you the ability to see through the Mist. I'm assuming the other mortals as well," Luna said.

"Why though?" Nico asked.

"It's a game..." Luna muttered, then she went towards the window and looked out of it. She was thinking and delved into her own mind. From where he was, Sherlock could practically see the gears turning, it was just like what John describe it looked like when he observed Sherlock think.

"A game?" Nico echoed but was ignored by Luna. Nico sighed, "I hate it when she gets like that. Until she's finished thinking she's not moving..."

Sherlock had to suppress a grin. He was beginning to really like this girl. From her mannerisms and her near military like leadership...it was like the combination if he and John ever had a child. Sherlock cleared his throat and fought back the heat he felt upon his cheeks and neck and turned towards the Death Demigod.

"Whoever is _really_ after her, not the gods, but the monster in charge of the ones who captured us, is playing a game. Before it was just Luna I assume, but now all these demigods are getting involved. It will make it harder for this thing to get to Luna so he has to try something else. But it can also work in it's favor to have more pieces in the game that it can use. Since you're here and they're there I assume he's tried the divide and conquer strategy. That didn't really work so he's trying this. The demigods in this ordeal are powerful and smart enough, attacking them personally and physically might prove to work against him, so this is his new tactic. Obtain leverage on each of the new demigods. John and Lestrade are both so sentimental...they would have given anything to get back anyone they knew was in the hands of the enemy...this thing must know that and used us mortals against them but it failed," Sherlock said.

"So it would seem..." Nico said ominously.

"Meaning?" Sherlock asked.

"I've dealt with a lot of monsters since I realized what I was. I've faced some pretty stupid ones that are all brawn and no brain. But there are some that are far more complicated than meets the eye. This could be a far more complicated plan. And by making us think that capturing was the purpose, and the fact that we're not captured could give us a false sense of security..." Nico said.

"Then we'll be vigilant," Sherlock said easily with a shrug.

Nico kept quiet but he stared intently at Sherlock.

"Good idea Nico but you don't have to worry about him...his mind is too complicated for them to have manipulated in that short amount of time. They'd need at least a month. And besides they need his mind to be untouched if they want it to work..." Luna said absentmindedly from the window, her eyes now silver and her fingers steepled to her lips.

"What about the others?" Nico asked, sounding a bit relieved.

"Hmmm...genetics are potent, so his brother is unlikely but we'll have to check just to be sure. The woman though...she's common so she's an easy target," Luna said.

"You think these monsters could have brain washed us to be use against you?" Sherlock said rather than asked.

"Not you...you might have been taken whether or not John was involved I suspect. But they wouldn't risk tampering with your mind. No, they wouldn't mess with you because you're perfect for the task. They merely gave the others the sight to scare them and make them a liability for us. Your brother is a genius but lacks the creativity that your mind possesses. That woman's mind is very imaginative but lacks the genius to understand the knowledge that I can receive...no, you're the perfect balance of what they need and wouldn't dare mess with that brilliant mind...The others though are subject-able to manipulation and could be a threat. But all this is, is speculation. We might be over thinking it and it could be as simple as it seemes," Luna replied.

"So there is a chance that they were just caught to be used against us but it just didn't work?" Nico asked, sounding unconvinced.

"Paranoia is a common ailment to demigods, Nico. Careful it doesn't consume you and cloud your judgment. Sometimes things just _are_. You should know by now that in order to survive demigods should always trust their instincts...their _initial_ instincts." Luna reminded him.

"Why would I be needed?" Sherlock asked.

"Hmm...I'll explain later. Right now we're ready to leave," Luna said as she grabbed one of the backpacks that they readied that was full of rations and survival and basic supplies.

"How are we getting there?" Nico asked, also picking up a pack.

Sherlock grabbed his too and asked, "Shadow Travel?"

"Can you handle all of us?" Luna asked Nico.

He did his best not to look weak in front of others. Usually as the youngest and thinnest, he's always given the lesser jobs because they never want to give him 'too much'. He hated when people assumed he was too weak, or too young, or not experience enough, but he had already used Shadow Travel once before to get them out of there and he hasn't had proper rest, or regained his full power.

Nico looked down ashamed at his feet and replied, "No. I'm not sure I can even take myself. Not yet."

"How long?" Sherlock asked, a bit impatient. Apparently he's been gone from John for more than a week. He'd like to see the soldier soon!

"Another day or so...at least another six hours, but then I'll be out for about a day or two," Nico said.

"No need. I can take us there...though my form of travel isn't really all that better than Shadow Travel, just a word of warning," Luna said as she held out her hands to them. They looked a bit nervous but grab hold anyway.

.:~*~:.

She was right. Magical teleportation wasn't any better than Shadow Travel. With Shadow Travel it felt like being dipped in a freezing lake in the middle of winter while in the Arctic. Teleportation felt like being squeezed through a small tube in complete darkness that gives you a sense of nausea and a chilled sensation.

And the landing wasn't at all steady. All of them seemed to have dropped from out of the sky and landed rather roughly on the ground. When they stood up, they dusted themselves off and looked around. They were in the middle of the woods.

"What? Are we camping?" Sherlock asked with a hint of sarcasm. He didn't see how _this_ was safer.

Luna rolled her eyes and whispered something to each of them as her eyes flashed silver. Suddenly in front of them was an entire estate. Gates, fountain, gargoyles, the works. Luna adjusted her bag over her shoulders and began to walk towards the estate.

"Come on, then," She called from behind her shoulder.

"How was that possible?" Sherlock asked as they walked up the trail.

"It's what makes this place more secure. This isn't god magic but witch magic. You can't teleport yourself inside because you don't know where it is. And you're not a secret keeper either. So unless I tell you what your looking at, you can't see it. And I mean every time. Once anyone leaves these ground they forget about this place. It's that feeling of trying to remember something, because you'll have the memories of being inside, but it'll always be on the tip of your tongue. That elusive thought that no matter how hard you think will always be fleeting. And you'll only remember it again until I whisper to you exactly what it is you're supposed to be seeing. Mortals just walk right passed here. It's sort of like the Mist if it makes it easier to understand," Luna explained.

The estate from the outside looked it had three floors but on the inside, looking at the stairs, Sherlock saw that it spirals up at least five. As they neared the staircase he turned to Luna and asked, "More magical illusion?"

"Yup. There are seven floors here. The last two have the most protection so you can't see it even with this magic over your eyes," Luna said.

"About that...can I get an explanation?" Sherlock asked.

"Let's get set up first," Luna said walking towards the left. They entered what can be a library but also a living room. Two walls, as high as probably fifteen feet tall like the rest of the room(which again Sherlock assumes must be magic), were giant book shelves. With _so_ many books. Not one space left empty. Oh the knowledge he could get from here! The third wall was like a honey comb full of chest boxes and scrolls and parchments. The wall with the doorway that they just walked through had a dragon head over the door, and decorated all over that last wall were all types of weapons. From swords, to spears, a bow and arrows, to nun-chucks, and ninja stars. Those were just a few examples...there were some that didn't make sense like a pen and some chop sticks and a mirror, and then some that he had no idea at all what to call.

"This...this is impressive," Sherlock said as he took a seat in one of the comfy sofa chairs. Unlike in any other home he's ever been in, the fire was in the center of the room. A square hearth outlined with stone bricks, but this fire burned green.

"Thank you. The others should be here shortly. I'll hear what they have to say and then explain our plans after. In the mean time can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Luna offered.

"Tea and biscuits," Sherlock said.

"I'd like something too," Nico said.

Luna nodded and snapped her fingers. There was a table next to all of the chairs and a plate and chalice appeared in a spiral of blue fire next to Sherlock's, Nico's, and Luna's.

"Thanks," Nico said with a nod towards Luna and then spoke to the chalice, "Hot chocolate." and then towards the plate, "Chocolate chip cookies." and like magic, because Sherlock suppose it was, the cookies appeared.

"Ask for anything you wish to drink and eat and it'll fill itself," Luna explained.

Sherlock picked up the chalice and stared at it with wonder, "Black tea." even though he saw it done with Nico's drink, to see it himself...to have it fill up like that...it was _outstanding_. "Biscuits." and again to his amazement the tray filled up, but not just any common biscuits, but the ones that Mrs. Hudson knew he liked. As he tasted one, it didn't just _look_ like the ones Mrs. Hudson made, they _were_ just like the ones she made! And the tea was _exactly_ to his liking!

Sherlock was about to comment when the fire in the hearth suddenly rose about five feet and changed from green to blue.

"Ah...the first group has a arrived," Luna said as stood and headed towards the door.

Nico and Sherlock followed and they opened the door to find Annabeth, Lestrade, and Molly.

"Nico!" Annabeth cried as she ran to hug him.

"Annabeth...can't...breathe..."

"Oh, sorry. I was just worried about you," Annabeth said as she let go of him and held him at arms length and smiled at him. Then she scowled and slapped his shoulder a bit hard, "How many times do I have to remind you _not_ to go alone! You should have waited for back up! Do you have _any_ idea how worried we were? Or what kind of danger you could have put yourself in? Well? Answer me mister!"

"I'm not a child..." Nico whined as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Annabeth roller her own eyes and then looked at the other two occupants of the room. "You must be Luna and Sherlock."

"Obviously. When are the others planning on coming here?" Luna asked.

Annabeth made a micro expression of annoyance at Luna's rudeness but brushed it off. She's dealt with enough rude people from Ares cabin to be immune to it.

"Since Percy is using Shadow Travel he should be here soon. John, Mycroft, and Anthea will be here in two hours," Lestrade answered. "Good to see you're okay Sherlock."

"Hn," was Sherlock' response before he made a dramatic turn, in which his coat flapped dramatically behind him in his wake, and he returned to his chair.

"What's his deal?" Annabeth asked.

"He's a mortal thrown into the mix of everything he considered myth and unreal. That and his best friend is a main player in this dangerous game. He's seen first hand some of the danger that John's faced but his mind is telling him that there are worse things coming, and perhaps John has already faced worse dangers in the past. That unsettles him. Plus they have a relationship that's been a bit rocky due to previous events. He's anxious to be with his friend again, as well as out of his wits though at the same time he's very interested and curious about this new world...which again his friend is a part of and it doesn't sit well with him..." Luna looked towards Sherlock, "I think he's also a bit nervous."

"She's just like him..." Molly muttered to Lestrade.

Lestrade sighed, "Looks like it...that's all we need. Another Sherlock." he said more to himself and Molly, but then towards Luna, "I've known him for a long time. It wasn't until John that he started being remotely human. He's new to emotions but nervousness isn't something that he's capable of. He's too narcissistic."

"This John is basically Sherlock's heart, right?" Luna asked.

Lestrade took a moment before nodding, "Yeah...in a way."

"Well then...from what I can tell and from what I saw in his mind, and yes Nico I took a look in his mind, I was very curious, Sherlock lives quite the interesting life. And he gives John a purpose...John's a hero. He lives only for adventure. Sherlock's reached the conclusion that as far as John's hero days go, he retired. Sherlock doesn't have to worry about John leaving him for more epic adventures...but now John's being called back...It's obvious Sherlock may be brilliant, but he's still mortal. He fears that John will leave him for what he's certain is a more exciting life. And that in comparison Sherlock is now dull in John's mind."

"They even have similar vocabulary..." Molly mumbled.

Lestrade nods and follows Sherlock, and everyone else follows him. In the living room/ library, Lestrade goes up to Sherlock and slaps him upside the head.

Sherlock looked surprised and kind of mock glares at Lestrade.

"For a supposed genius you can be pretty stupid sometimes," Lestrade said.

"I suppose so considering both you and John are demigods and I _never_ once suspected," Sherlock answered bitterly.

"First of all, you weren't _supposed_ to noticed. And before you say anything it doesn't matter how brilliantly smart you are, you are all reason and logic and this is magic. Magic defies reason and logic...and I'm _not_ talking about that. Sherlock..." Lestrade takes a seat next to Sherlock's and moves the chair so he's sitting right in front of him. To the other who seemed to have been forgotten by the two momentarily, it seemed like a father scolding a son.

And like a child, Sherlock hugs his legs to his chest and turns away from Lestrade, a pout threatening his features.

"If it makes you feel _any_ better, John and I weren't gallivanting around London behind your back hunting down monsters and going on quests. I just realized John was a demigod about a week ago when we both arrived in New York," Lestrade said.

Sherlock still didn't say anything but did turned to look at Lestrade.

"Second of all, okay yes, John and maybe the rest of us are so used to adventure and chaos and danger that we can't completely give it up, and _maybe_ that's why John decided to stay with you," Lestrade said.

"Yes I understand now completely fine. John cares about the rush my lifestyle gave him...and now...this is here to replace me. I'm just a mortal...John's done with me. I can't compete with all this..." Sherlock said in a bitter tone.

"There ya go being an idiot again," Lestrade sighed and pinched the bridge between his nose, "It was your lifestyle that attracted John to you yes, but it's _you_ that's made him stay."

Sherlock looked at Lestrade in the eye with a curious and demanding look.

"When we arrived at Stone Henge and found Molly and Mycroft captured and surrounded by monsters, it didn't take long for John to know that you were captured too. Once we fought and killed almost all the monsters, John spared one and demanded where you were, but then something killed that monster and there John was...like Moriarty all over again. But this time _worse_, because he knew you were _alive_ and in enemy hands, and he _didn't know_ what they were doing to you. The _not knowing_ was _killing_ him...he was restless and jumpy and angry...

"Then we get a message from another demigod saying he found Zeus' daughter. That _he_ was rescued by a tall, pale, dark haired mortal...John collapsed and was nearly _sick_ with relief!

"Yeah he wanted nothing more than to be the first one out here, but the soldier and hero in him made him stay back and let me and Annabeth bring Molly to safety because him and Anthea are demigods and Mycroft is used to violence and danger to an extent.

"It's in his nature to be good...in his nature to be a soldier...it's in his nature to _crave_ danger. So whether you want to be noble or whatever and try to decide what's good for him, _don't_. John's going to be in danger until he _dies_. It's _in_ his _blood_, Sherlock. Now stop being an idiot and just accept that dangerous life with him and _be_ there!"

* * *

Yup...Lestrade is a bad ass. And I think that _in_ the show he's the only one besides John who can talk to Sherlock like _that_ and have Sherlock _actually_ listen.

I hope you guys are liking Luna.

The other day I just finished reading the third installment of the_ Kane Chronicles_ and...I am _**so** _excited! I just _know_ Rick Riordan is going to make a crossover between _The Heroes of Olympus_ and _The Kane Chronicles_! There's not really any evidence in _The Heroes of Olympus_ but there is _**so** _many clues in _The Kane Chronicles_! In _The Red Pyramid_ Bast tells Carter and Sadie that while Manhattan is ran by a certain set of gods, that the West(a major theme in _The Percy Jackson_ and _Heroes of Olympus_ series) is run by other sets of gods(the Greek ones)! In _The Throne of Fire_ Carter swears he see's a flying horse! A Pegasus and I'm willing to bet it was Black Jack! and if you read _The Serpents Shadow,_ in the end it's **_so_ **obvious!

I _can't_ wait, an author, not a fan, but an _**actual** _author is going to make a crossover between his books! I am so excited!

Ahem...anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!


	5. On Board

Silver Lightning

Changing the pairings again. Sorry. This time for sure: John/Sherlock, Mycroft/Lestrade, Anthea/Molly

chapter 5: On Board

* * *

Percy arrived twenty minutes later with a massive black dog. Molly had seen Mrs. O'leary before but it still scared her and she hid a bit behind Lestrade.

The sea demigod walks up to Nico and hugs him, "From now on you have got to promise you won't wonder off alone anymore."

"I'm fine," Nico replied defensively.

"Yeah yeah whatever tough guy," Percy looks up at the group, "Everyone alright?"

Lestrade nodded, "Nico, Luna, and Sherlock are just fine. When are John and the others coming?"

"They'll be here in about half an hour or so," Percy answered and then turned to Nico and Luna, "In the mean time I think it's time we had a talk and you fill us in on what in the name of Olympus is going on." the last part was directed more to Luna.

"I'll answer any questions you have but as for the whole scheme of things I think I'll wait until everyone gets here. I hate repeating myself," Luna answered.

"Alright," Percy nodded in acceptance, "Any idea of who we're dealing with?"

"That's too much of the whole scheme of things. Ask something smaller," Luna replied.

"My father says that some gods are on your side and others aren't. Do you have an idea of who we can trust and who we can't?" Percy asked.

Luna led them all to the living room where Sherlock has been sitting there quietly. More chairs were summoned magically and every one took a place around the fire.

"I'll go into bigger detail once everyone is here but essentially the Big Three are on my side. They may not be thrilled about working together or allowing the others and the others children into their territory but with what's at stake they're dealing with it," Luna began.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"I mean, it took a lot for me to gain Uncle Hades' good side and even more to prove myself for him to allow me to roam the Underworld while being alive. That didn't necessarily please my father. He thought for a while that Hades was controlling me and planning to use me against him. Anyway...I haven't done anything to piss off Poseidon and him and Zeus are on relatively good terms. But still as a child of the sky being anywhere near any body of water always made me uneasy. My instincts would flare and I'd think that every remotely huge wave was going to drown me," Luna explained.

"I'm the same with heights or flying," Percy said.

"Right. As a child of the sea and after everything that's happened you aren't 'allowed' in my father's territory. But times are serious and the Big Three have come to an understanding that they need to let bygones be bygones. Meaning that we are allowed in each others territories without fear of dropping dead, being struck by lightning, or being drowned."

"Who else then?" Lestrade pressed on.

"Well firstly I don't think I need to remind anyone to be wary of any godly promise made by anyone. But I believe that Artemis is on my side. And I think Hephaestus is too. Aphrodite I'm not sure but she is in an affair with Ares and he doesn't like me much. Which is why I didn't want to use her safe house. Hera obviously hates me. With everything I've learned and can do Athena might think of me as too much of a threat so she might be against me," Luna replied.

"Sorry about that," Annabeth said looking a bit embarrassed.

Luna shook her head, "Don't be. If anyone I know I can't judge or condemn you for what your parent does."

"If it makes you feel any better she voted against me as well," Percy said with a small grin. Luna grinned back. Then her head snapped up.

"They're impatient I see," Luna said as she stood up.

"What?" Sherlock asked though he knew what she meant.

The rest of the group stayed put knowing that's were they'll be discussing matters. Four more chairs were summoned and all of them were spaced evenly around the hearth that grew to give them all equal amounts of warmth.

Luna opened the door to reveal John, Anthea, Mycroft, and Thalia as well. John immediately entered and hugged Sherlock as he came up behind Luna and hugged the Sun demigod back.

Holding Sherlock at arms length John chided, "Why can't you ever do as you're told?"

Sherlock smiled weakly, "It's against my nature."

John hugged him again and said, "You're okay right?"

"Yes John...I'm fine now."

"As touching as this is, really, can we get to more important things. Like...how come I never met you and we're sisters?" Thalia demanded.

"I've stayed with my mother for a long time and when she died I stayed in her world," Luna replied.

"Her world?" Anthea echoed.

"Come on. I have a lot to cover and I don't want to repeat myself." Luna said as she led them to the living room with the others.

"You guys were supposed to wait," Lestrade said.

"We're here now. That's all that matters," Mycroft answered while making himself comfortable in a chair.

"And enough stalling. I want to know what exactly we're dealing with and now. What are the Big Three up to, who the hell are you exactly, and why in the name of Zeus are you so important?" Thalia demanded.

"For once I agree with the princess over here," Anthea said.

"Oh shut it Barbie, I told you. It's not my choice to wear this. It's uniform. I'm Artemis's head hunter," Thalia snapped back.

"Then go play Robin Hood somewhere else. The grown ups here have real work to do," Anthea retorted.

"Just because I look young doesn't mean I am. I'm older than Annabeth and Percy, you old cow!" Thalia replied.

Luna leaned towards John and murmured, "Have they been like this all the time?"

John sighed, "Yes."

"Thalia's personality..._clashes_, with some of the children of Aphrodite," Percy added.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"Well...all of the children of Aphrodite pride themselves with their looks and fashion and love and whatnot, as a rocker type of person and demigod fighting for her life on a daily basis, Thalia thinks there are more important thing to think about," Annabeth answered.

"Aphrodite's cabin is a joke," Nico scoffed.

Annabeth jabbed him in the ribs and glared, "They are just as important, skilled, and intelligent as any other cabin."

"Yeah right," Nico rolled his eyes.

"She's right Nico. Maybe it's in their own way but the Aphrodite cabin has come a long way, especially now that Piper is in charge." Percy said.

"You're just agreeing with your girlfriend," Nico said.

"Smart boy," John piped in.

"And also Aphrodite is the Goddess of love and beauty. Romance and sex and stuff. Since Thalia became immortal at fifteen so it'll be me to be the prophecy's child she's honor bound to Artemis and her ideals. Meaning, no boys. _Ever_." Percy said with a blush.

"And Aphrodite is the exact opposite," Luna said and the rest of the New York demigods nodded.

Luna placed her thumb and index finger in her mouth and made a New York style taxi hailing whistle. It obtained the attention of everyone in the room.

"Good. Not that all of your are quiet, stay like that. Now...I find that not all of us are on the same task," Luna said.

"We've been ordered to return you to Olympus," John said with a frown, "Why exactly are you going to stand trial?"

"Other than the fact that I'm a child of the Big Three?" Luna asked.

"What exactly is the law against the children of the Big Three?" Mycroft asked.

"Okay lets back track a bit so everyone in the room is on the same page. A brief Greek history, first there was nothing but chaos. Out of the chaos-" Luna started but Anthea interrupted.

"I think we can skip ahead a little bit. World War II will be fine," she said.

"Right...well, World War II was a war against three very powerful demigods, all of which were sons of the Big Three." Luna said.

"Wasn't WWII the allies against Germany and it's forces?" Molly asked.

"Nope. Well, yes but the leaders of the war were demigods. Franklin Delano Roosevelt was the 32nd American president and son of Zeus. His enemy was Adolf Hitler son of Hades. And here form the UK, good ol' Winston Churchill was the son of Poseidon." Luna explained with a goofy grin.

"Churchill was a demigod?" Mycroft asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yes. And if _that_ shocks _you_, how do you think _we_ feel? It's still hard to believe I'm somehow related to Hitler! For me, Thalia, and Percy he's our cousin. For Nico he's his brother. I'm not sure but he's some sort of second cousin for the rest of you demigods...minus Anthea. I think...we're all related and at the same time not...it's very confusing. The holidays are a huge mess." Luna rambled.

"_Anyway_...that meaning that WWII was basically a child of Zeus and Poseidon versus a son of Hades. It's not uncommon for demigods to carry on their parents fights but never to this scale. They caused _world war_...it had since been decreed that the Big Three were to not have any more demigod children," John said.

"Didn't work, did it?" Mycroft asked sarcastically.

"No. It was an ideal but when you actually try to order the three most powerful gods in existence, well...you can't expect much can you?" Annabeth asked.

"Up until Roosevelt, Churchill, and Hitler that was the maximum there has ever been of the Big Three offspring," Nico said.

"But today there are six in existence...that we know of. It used to be five." Percy said and gave a pointed look to Luna.

"Me, Jason, and now Luna are children of Zeus. Nico and Hazel are children of Hades. There used to be another but she died. And Percy is the son of Poseidon." Thalia counted off on her fingers.

"And now you're all working together like chums?" Mycroft asked sarcastically once more.

"Don't be too surprised by that. Roosevelt and Churchill were great friends. There was just something very off about Hitler. Both mortals and non-mortals can agree to that," Luna said with a shrug.

"Back on topic, please?" Lestrade asked.

"Right...well I'm afraid that's a bit pointless considering there are two, well, three groups here with all different agendas," at the groups look of confusion Luna continued, "John and Lestrade are here to take me to Olympus. It seems that Annabeth and Percy are on your quest too. Thalia is here for their sake and because she's a little curious about me. Anthea is here because the mortals are here. And Nico and I are on my quest." Luna said.

"What about the plan?" Nico asked.

"What plan?" John asked.

"We can't continue Luna's quest if you all are still assigned to a quest from Hera. While in the other safe house we thought that maybe we could fool the gods...make it seem like John and Lestrade did their quest but give Luna a window of escape...we can't surrender Luna," Nico said.

"John and Lestrade's job was to merely take Luna to Olympus. Once there their mission is complete. Can't she merely escape?" Sherlock asked.

"In Olympus? Home of the gods? In their domain?" Anthea asked skeptically.

"I'm not saying it's impossible, but Barbies got the right to be skeptical. Unless a god is helping you out, it's one hell of an escape you'll have to pull off," Thalia said.

"...Luke did it," Annabeth said quietly.

"He was on field trip. He was supposed to be there and was supposed to leave. No one suspect anything until it was too late." Nico said.

"What about Hades?" John asked and everyone turned to look at him. He cleared his throat, "He said that he could help us...maybe we can use some sort of Shadow Travel or something?"

"Not without alerting the other gods. They'll know he did something and Hades isn't necessarily liked. Right now it's pure speculation but if they _know_ that he's helping Luna out it'll cause war in Olympus." Percy said with a frown.

They started arguing then. Throwing ideas out only to be countered or their flaws pointed out. Personalities clashes and they began to bicker and that bickering turned to arguing which increased in volume.

No one, but Sherlock who remained silent through all that, noticed Luna stand and leave the room. She came back and grabbed Nico, Percy, and Thalia and they headed up the stairs.

The four demigods returned and Luna did the taxi hail whistle once more and got the attention of everyone else in the room once more.

She smiled as she handed Percy some notebooks and turned to the group. "Don't worry about it. I've been running for practically my whole life and even more so from the Gods these last few years. It would have been stupid of me not to think of this scenario."

"You have a plan?" Annabeth asked.

Nodding she replied, "We'll be splitting up. Annabeth, you will accompany Anthea and stay at her safe house with the mortals until John and Lestrade return from escorting me to Olympus. I'm sure they won't need to stay for the actual trial."

"What about you? And Percy, Nico, and Thalia?" Lestrade asked, frown appearing on his face. He didn't need to be Sherlock to know how demigods worked and how sometimes the quest is put before anyone's life.

Luna made a face, "They can't make a decision without all of the gods making a vote. My father will have to appear and hopefully he'll be able to get me off and I can return to my quest."

"Hopefully?" Sherlock echoed.

Luna nodded again, "The Big Three are doing their best to keep things in control. Which is why they're sort of MIA. It'll take time to find them and bring them to Olympus. In that mean time I might be imprisoned. Depending on what type of imprisonment I might or might not be able to escape on my own. I will eventually...I haven't figured out _how_ exactly but I _have_ to.

"In the mean time..._time," _for the first time that they've all been in her presence have they seen the smallest ounce of fear on her face. The other three demigods behind her all looked at the floor with equally worried looks. "Time is of the utmost importance. We can't waste it. Without me, this quest can only go somewhat smoothly with the teamwork of the children of the Big Three. So Percy, Nico, and Thalia will take my place. They'll swing my the Roman camp and pick up Hazel. She's a daughter of Hades and part magic...not as much as me but the closest thing. She'll have to do...

"I'll remove the sight from the three mortals here and make a spell of my own making it impossible for them to ever see into our world ever again. But even if I do I'd recommend that all three of you," Luna pointed to Anthea, John, and Lestrade, "be very vigilant and sleep with one eye open. Until this blows over...no one on earth is fully safe."

Everyone stayed quiet and no one moved. With all of the tension it seemed like the silence lasted far longer than it actually did.

"Well...since you'll be returning the this quest eventually, the only pointless thing here is turning you in. Wasting time is never good, more so with demigods," John said breaking the silence.

"You sure?" Luna asked.

"If whatever the hell is going on is endangering the entire planet then I want to be a part of the team that's stopping it instead of just sitting behind my desk doing nothing," Lestrade answered. "Or waiting for dooms day. Which ever comes first."

"I refuse to be blinded from what's around me once more," Mycroft said.

"For once I agree with my brother. And these creatures chose me for something. I can be used by you all. This is the first time I won't mind," Sherlock spoke up.

"We can send a messages to our fathers. Get them to get the other gods to ease back. They might be forced to show their cards but as serious as this is, they may have to," Percy said as he crossed his arms.

"What exactly is _this_?" Annabeth asked, "We've all agreed that we're working together. None of us have any underhanded motives, we may bicker with one another, but for the whole life and death situations it's safe to say we can trust each other.

Luna, Nico, Percy, and Thalia looked between one another before Luna replied with, "Kronos."

Annabeth, John, Lestrade, and Anthea all paled. Then Annabeth stuttered, "B-but we a-already defeated him..."

"Exactly. You defeated him, not killed him," Luna spoke.

"It's impossible to kill a god. Let alone the leader of the Titans," John said.

"Especially the god of time," Lestrade added.

"No. It is possible, just not probable," Luna correct.

"What do you mean? How do you kill a god?" Anthea asked, face curious as she tried to mask her fear. Something that surprised Mycroft and Sherlock. As long as they've known her she's been the perfect spy. Always calm and collect. For something to shake not only her, but the soldier John, and the DI Lestrade, who have seen humanity at its worse, it has to be serious.

"What are Gods, monsters, and deities but ideas? Ideas and beliefs that plague out minds and form our conscious to do the most good in fear of upsetting a higher power and being punished in the afterlife? Fear of hell or nothingness. But what are they _really_? Nothing but nightmares that haunt us from our childhood into our adulthood...at least for mortals. For us demigods they are as real as we, _but_...they are still ideas." Luna explained.

"That's how Pan died," Annabeth whispered.

Percy nodded, "So even though it's possible to kill Kronos, it's improbable we can get everyone on earth to not believe in him anymore. There are books, movies, and generations beyond generations that grew up knowing of him."

"So we're dealing with Kronos?" John asked for confirmation, and a bit too pale for Sherlock's liking.

"Wouldn't this be a big prophecy though? Like the first time?" Annabeth asked.

Luna shook her head, "Last time Kronos had millenniums to gather strength and plan. It hasn't even been a decade since the last time he was defeated. Right now he's in Tartarus, but he's impatient and wants out."

"How does he plan to do that if he's that weak?" John asked.

"What my father has sent me out looking for isn't necessarily something solid. It's knowledge...as well as some artifacts. We're trying to obtain all of the artifacts before Kronos rises once more. Bad news is that the odds are in Kronos's favor of returning to Earth before we have everything we need to permanently close his cell. Good news, even if he makes it to the surface he'll be weak. But he'll be after the same thing as us." Luna explained.

"Which is?" Sherlock asked, even though this was all myth and legend and his mind rebels against him, both his body and mind can agree to one thing: Adventure!

"The Book of Thoth." Luna replied.

"I've seen those books around. They're nothing but nonsense," Annabeth said.

Luna's face became amused and she raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? Why?"

"Because...they're Egyptian fairy-tales!" Annabeth proclaimed.

"Like our own history is make belief?" Luna countered.

"Are you trying to say...?" Anthea said slowly.

"I'm neither denying or confirming anything, but I will leave it that there are some people, well actually a lot of people, who doubt we even exist. From what Percy said, up until a while ago the Greeks didn't know about the Romans nor the Romans about the Greeks," Luna said.

"So there are...other gods? From other religions?" Lestrade asked carefully.

"There might be and there might be not. That's for another time. Lets just focus on this one okay?" Luna said as she clapped her hands together.

"If it's the book of Thoth that we're looking for I don't suppose we can just use any run of the mill one we can buy at the local book shop can we?" John asked with a frown.

Nico frowned and shook his head, "We need the original."

"Of course," John said with a sigh.

"So we're going to Egypt?" Mycroft asked.

"No. The book was stolen eons ago...then found, then stashed, then found and stolen once more, and who knows how many more times. The point is that it's out there and we need it," Luna said.

"And you have no idea where it is?" Thalia asked.

"Most likely with Thoth himself," Luna replied.

"He's an Egyptian god. So there _is_ such a thing?" Annabeth asked. She was torn from being excited to being worried. The Greek gods were enough of worry about. The Egyptian ones were more so considering they have a god for just about everything!

"Don't fret too much Annabeth. Since the earth was born it has been in peril. And since the beginning has it chosen heroes to protect it. Never has there been a need for those heroes to meet and lets hope it stays as such. But the matter is that every religion, should they be real, have their own heroes with their own missions. Again I remind us to worry on ours. Remember, Kronos?" Luna said.

"And where would Thoth be? Do Egyptian gods...'if they're real', have their own form of Olympus? And how would we get there? We're barely liked in the Roman camp and that's just a different personality of _our_ parents. How are we going to deal with another religion?" Percy asked incredulously.

"If I remember correctly the reason the Book of Thoth was stashed away was because it held a lot of godly secrets. The gods punished Thoth for showing mortals such things and he hid it but there was also information that could literally burn someone because some information can only be known by the gods. Similar how mortals can't withstand looking at a Greek God's true form. Even if we acquire the book, what can we do with it?" Anthea asked.

"Haven't you been paying attention Barbie? That's what Sherlock was taken for I bet," Thalia said.

"I am paying attention, unlike you. I just said that this book could literally burn a mortal alive. By that I mean instantaneous combustion of any mortal who reads something they aren't supposed to. Sherlock may be a genius but he's mortal," Anthea snapped back.

"Sherlock may be coming on this quest but I refuse to let anyone use him on something that is obviously too stupid," John pipped in.

"I agree. Sherlock will not even glance in the books direction," Mycroft said.

"I think I can speak for myself and if I remember correctly, the fate of the world rest on the success of this mission," Sherlock argued.

"I already lost you once, I'm not going to allow it again," John declared.

"We don't need to _use_ the book. We just have to make sure Kroros can't get to it," Nico said.

"But if there's something in there that can help us destroy this Kronos-" Sherlock began but was cut off by John.

"_No_! Absolutely not Sherlock. I've seen what too much magic can do to a mortal who isn't up for the job. Our last oracle pissed off Hades and she was cursed to continue to be the oracle even after her life expectancy was over. We had no choice but to keep her. She became a mummy that was encased and thrown away in the attic. Only seeing the heroes she sends on quest. That's only _one_ of the examples I can give you. I already lost you to a psychopath, I am _not_ losing you to the gods!" John cried.

"We don't need to use the book!" Lestrade hissed.

"I was chosen for this!" Sherlock cried.

"You were chosen to distract John. Before you may have been important Sherlock but right now it's about the demigods," Anthea said.

"Right. The children of the Big Three to be precise," Thalia said.

"Oh stuff it!" Anthea retorted.

Luna walked up to Molly who was the only one not in the argument and handed her some ear muffs. Molly looked confused until she saw the blow horn and quickly donned on the ear muffs.

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

Everyone covered their ears and then glared at Luna.

"What the hell-" John started but Luna pushed the button again.

_**BEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

"Luna! What the-" Nico started but Luna just repeated her actions.

_**BEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

Everyone gently let go of their ears and looked warily at Luna. They kept their hands near their ears in case she was going to do it again.

"Now..." Luna said in a gentle, calm, and quiet voice, "If all of you are finished I think we have more important things to do. We're all going to sit down in our own chairs. Feel free to order a drink or a treat, while I finished explaining matters, okay? If anyone has any questions afterward I think we're old enough to do so without fighting like misbehaved children. Can we all agree to that?"

With the nods of confirmation that she received Luna continued her story.

"Okay...first I want to make something very clear," Luna's blue eyes became very blue and piercing. It reminded Sherlock of John's when he's seriously pissed off. "This isn't camp. Any stupid grudged held there between cabins isn't going to happen here." She gave a pointed look to Anthea and Thalia. "I said this in an easy manner before but I'm serious when I say, we're family. Brothers, sisters, cousins, lovers...we're all connected and victory will be ours much sooner if we remember that, okay?

"I know we won't always get along with everyone and I'm not asking you to become best friends. I'm asking you all to keep it professional and at least act civil with one another! For Olympus sake the world is at stake here! _Grow up!" _everyone looked down in shame but Mycroft and Sherlock who looked to the side defiantly. Molly looked at her lap but out of awkward shyness.

"Now that that's out of the way. Yes we might be dealing with a lot of things outside of our comfort zone but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. The Book of Thoth is useless to Kronos without certain objects. There are five in total and I've already got three. I just hope that's it," Luna said.

"Wha-" Nico was about to ask a question when Luna raised the air horn in warning and he quickly stopped while everyone readied their hands.

"Sometimes the fates, or whoever the hell set this up, likes to make a mockery out of the hero on the quest. When the hero finally finds what they're looking for or answer a riddle that needs to be answered, _it just so happens, _that there's another riddle or something else to find or whatever."

"And do you-" Percy began but Luna glared at him and raised the air horn once more.

"What do I think? I think we're on the clock and whoever is in charge of this doesn't have the time to make anymore tricks, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. And before anyone asks, what I'm talking about that in three weeks from now the planets will aline. For all those who are new to the game celestial moments like that are huge. Summer and winter solstices are very big and those happen once a year. This planet alinement only happens every so often so it's major power...and..." Luna said the last part ominously.

"And?" Sherlock pressed.

"It's rumored that when the planets aline...there is a small moment...in which...time...stops." Luna said with an expressionless face. The rest of the demigods eyes widened.

"Um...what does that mean exactly?" Molly asked timidly.

"Kronos is the god of time. He can manipulated at his will. What my father and uncles theorize is that Kronos will use the planets alinement and theoretical time freeze to escape his imprisonment. While the rest of us, mortal and demigod, may not feel anything when it happens, for Kronos, all he needs is that second and he can turn it into a century for himself. Luckily for us with his battle against Percy that's about the maximum he can do before his window of opportunity closes." Luna said.

Percy was pale as he cleared his throat and said, "That's still a century of Kronos doing everything he can to get strong."

Lune only nodded, "Yes. It is."

"If you want us to be a team like you say you do then stop hiding things from us. What are these objects that you have and any theories about the situation?" Sherlock demanded.

Luna's face was passive before she closed her eyes and sighed, "Light from the sky, tear from the sea, and stone from the nether. Those are the ones I have. The next will be revealed when we're near it."

"What are they exactly? What do they do?" Sherlock asked.

"Not sure. At the moment they're gem like. The reason I said there might be an additional task after finding all five object is because if all five objects turn out to be stone when they're going to need something to be connected to. I imagine these are the power source to a weapon. A scepter perhaps...I have no idea. That's all I know. The rest you'll learn if you really wish to continue with me on this quest." Luna answered.

There was a chorus of yeses in different forms before Luna stood up and looked at them in serious strictness, "I don't need to remind the demigods in this room how most quest end. The most common is for there to be about three and even then not all of them make it back, _if_ they succeed at all. This is a huge group and not all of us are demigod. I can't guarantee you your lives, I can only promise you danger...and a lot of running."

John and Sherlock shared a look and had to stifle their giggles.

Lestrade shot them a look before clearing his throat, "We're on board. What's our next move?"

It was almost frightening how swiftly Luna's mood changed from serious to smiling like an idiot with a lunatic smile, "That's where things get fun!" she declared as she raced out of the room leave everyone in it looking baffled. When she returned she was wearing a pirates hat and was holding a scrolled up piece of parchment in her right hand.

She waved her hand and the hearth that had been providing them warmth with green fire disappeared. In its place was a medium sized round stone table. Grinning, she gestured everyone around and they did. She opened the parchment which turned out to be a map. It looked ancient and like anything you'll find on a pirate map but that wasn't what grabbed the attention of the on lookers. The waves drawn on there, along with the creatures there, were moving.

"The pictures move..." Molly said.

Luna's grin grew bigger, like if someone had said an inside joke, and she replied with a simple, "Yup!"

"What's up with the map? All the places on here have an X. Does that mean you've already been there?" Lestrade asked.

"Yes. The markers on here are where I found the first three pieces. The blank places are where we'll find the next two," Luna explained.

"But if it's blank how will you know where to go next?" John asked and that's when Percy touched the map. His eyes flashed over gold and he whispered, "Not again..."

Luna perked up, "You've been there?"

"Yes," Percy replied.

"Brilliant!" Luna cheered.

The rest touched the map as well but only Nico's and Thalia's eyes changed color. Nico's turned gold while Thalia's turned silver.

"How come it only worked on them?" Molly asked.

"Only the children of the Big Three get the telepathic clues from the map, I'm afraid," Luna said giving the rest of the group an apologetic smile.

"Okay so where are we going?"

Luna's smile returned to being manic, "The sea of monsters!"

Annabeth groaned while the older demigods eyes widened. Mycroft, Sherlock, and Molly were just lost.

Luna turned around as she rolled up the map and tucked it in her jacket. "Nico go with Percy and get us a ship! Make it a big one! I've got a crew! Oh this is going to be a good one I just know it! A crew! A living brilliant crew! Annabeth! Go with Anthea and gather supplied from town. You've been on a ship before so you'll know what we'll need. Add anything you think will be helpful to the quest. First aid kits, rationed food, junk food, soda, lemons! We'll need citrus! No wait! Annabeth you go with Percy and get the boat. Nico you go with Anthea and get the supplies. That way you both have shadow travel and we can get this done quickly as possible. The rest of you will help me pack the supplies I already have. You'll all make your own packs to fit your needs and change into quest worthy clothes. Then we'll rest. We embark at dawn!"

"I thought water made you queasy?" Percy asked with an amused raised eyebrow.

"Pah!" Luna waved a hand in the air dismissively, "That was when I was on a tiny row boat by myself. This time I'll be on a _ship_! With a _crew_! Who in their right mind wouldn't be excited about becoming a _pirate_!"

"Pirate?" Sherlock echoed with excitement sneaking into his voice.

John sighed next to him. It was a tired sigh but Sherlock saw him roll his eyes and smile a bit.

"John?" Sherlock asked.

"I hope Mycroft wasn't lying when he said you wanted to be a pirate when you grew up," John answered in reply.

"Where _exactly_ are we going?" Mycroft asked frowning, already not liking the answer.

"The Sea of Monsters, or as you mortals know it as, the Bermuda Triangle," Lestrade answered next to Mycroft.

Mycroft sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as hundred of possibilities passes through his mind involved the Bermuda Triangle and Sherlock.

Sherlock on the other hand actually jumped for joy and in his excitement grabbed John by the shoulders and kissed him. It was quick and chaste but it left everyone stunned. Sherlock himself was too happy about the adventure that he didn't notice it and followed after Luna who had mentioned something about weapons.

Everyone was still staring at John who finally snapped out of it. He cleared his throat though the blush was very visible. Then using his best captain voice ordered, "Well? You heard her. Get!"

While Annabeth, Nico, Anthea, and Percy disappeared with Mrs. O'leary the rest went on their way except Lestrade. Before he went to follow behind Mycroft who went after Luna and Sherlock he said in an amused voice, "Still think he doesn't fancy you?"

"Oh shut it!"

* * *

I know the story will have some holes in it since I'm adding snippets of Romans and some Egypt stuff in there and I still don't know the full plots of the actual books that have yet to come out, BUT! I plan to make it as believable as possible

As for Luna...Luna Lovegood is a mold for this Luna but in reality this isn't Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter. Sorry. Though it is a captivating idea that I'll store for later. But the honest truth my story was inspired by **GennaWeasley**'s _**Myth and Mortal**_. I loved how her demigod character Terra interacted with John and Sherlock and how they became a family.

I told her that an idea I had was inspired by her story and some same concepts and she gave me the green light. So I'm trying to make this Luna like a child of Sherlock and John. She has Sherlock's pale skin, curly black hair, and similar intellect. She has John's blue eyes, military instincts, and a bit morbid fascination and need for adventure. Though in the last bit of the story I think I gave her the Doctor's personality.

Please review


End file.
